A unknown past
by Kate Tears
Summary: Ever even had a thought on how Michiru was brought to Earth after her time on Neptune, as the princess and senshi? This is a story, made up by me completely and what I think might have happened. [Complete]
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The night was slowly coming to an end, while the city of Tokyo was still over-flowing with life and movement. It being a Friday night and most people had gotten their months salaries. A club was closing in the northern parts of the city. People where walking out laughing and talking about the night's talent competition and soon the guard, letting out two young women and a young man, opened the door. The two women and man stopped by the sidewalk and hugged their goodbyes, and kissed their goodnights, before one of the young women walked down the street, leaving the couple waiting for a cab in the cold air, even thought it was March.  
The young woman had shoulder length, gently wavy dark brown hair, which seemed black in the dark and dim streetlights, while her warm, but tired brown eyes shined gently. She was wearing a black polo shirt, with a pair of black jeans under a black leather jacket, which ended at her feet where a pair of black walking shoes covered her feet. She was carrying a guitar case over her shoulder, made in dark blue leather. She had two silver hoops in her left ear, and one in her right.  
She looked up at the dark sky with a tired smile over her lips, while her thoughts where elsewhere. She had been one of the acts in the talent contest and she had come last. She didn't really mind that fact, since she had been feeling unready all night. She looked at her wristwatch as she stopped by a crossing. It was getting late. I should take the short way home. She thought as a gentle sigh left her lips, as the clock turned two am. As a car passed by on the street, she walked across the street and entering the empty central park, with its dim light shining up the dusty walking paths. The air was filled with a gentle cover of mist, which didn't worry her much, it had been warm earlier in the week and suddenly it had turned colder. She knew the park by heart and she knew where not to go in the middle of the night.  
She walked down the main path, taking calm but somewhat quick steps, not wanting to gather any attention to herself, thinking the park always had some alcoholics sleeping somewhere, she kept on walking.  
As she walked by the children's playground, something made her stop in her steps. She studied the playground where she had plaid when she had been younger, and where she came some times with her younger sisters, and her older sisters children. The silence was too silent, which made her feel that there was something hanging in the air. Something wasn't just right. She suddenly looked up at the sky, for no reason, seeing a shooting star crossing the heavens right over her head.  
"Shooting stars...?" She whispered for herself with a gentle smile over her lips.  
Suddenly some steps behind her ripped the silence of the calming down city.  
The young woman sighed deeply, as she slowly turned around while looking at the ground. "I have no money..." She said in a clear voice, thinking it was a drunk walking towards her.  
"Suteki Hoshi." A voice said as the steps stopped.  
The young woman's eyes widened. "How do you...?" She gasped as she looked at the person standing some feet away. "What the...?" She whispered after a while of just staring under silence.  
The person was a young woman with long dark green hair and almost scary red-like eyes, and she was wearing a white body, with a black mini-skirt. She had knee-high boots and white gloves, which ended at her elbows. And her skin was tanned. But the thing that made Suteki Hoshi stare more was the staff the woman was holding. It was made in silver and looked pretty much like a huge key, with a slightly glowing red orb on the top. The young woman was also carrying something that looked like a bundled up baby, but Hoshi couldn't make sure, since nothing was moving in the marine blue blanket.  
"Who are you?" Hoshi whispered after a while, taking a step back.  
The young woman gave Hoshi a pair of calm red eyes, and soon a small smile plaid on her lips. "My name isn't important at this moment. But I have been looking for you for sometime, Suteki-san." She said and took a calm step closer Hoshi. At the same time the staff just disappeared from her hand.  
"Looking? For me?" Hoshi blinked, but held her ground, even thought she wanted to take several more steps back, or just run the heck out of there and home. This young woman was freaking her out, big time.  
The young tanned woman nodded and soon looked at the blanket she was carrying. "I have been looking for you, since the stars have chosen you." She spoke with a serious tone in her voice, and soon she looked at Hoshi once more. "You've been chosen to take care of this child, since you are pure hearted and minded." She added and soon took some steps closer towards Hoshi.  
"Child?" Hoshi's eyes widened at the words. "I can't take care of a kid! I'm just twenty years old! I hardly can take care of myself!"  
The young woman, who was a tad bit longer than Hoshi was smiled at her. "You are the one who will take care of this child. Take care of her as if she was your own and teach her what is right and wrong." She soon held her free hand towards Hoshi. A gentle shimmer appeared and soon she held a small wand in her hand, which had the symbol of Neptune. "This is her wand, which you will need to give back to her when her times comes."  
The wand shimmered gently, and the same green glow appeared in Hoshi's eyes. "What's going on?" She whispered and soon she looked at the young woman again. "I can't take care of a child..."  
The young woman walked over to Hoshi and gave her the wand. "You are chosen and you will understand your duty in time. You have been blessed with the name of Dreamy Star. And this is your destiny." She said and looked at the bundle in her hand, removing the blanket and showing Hoshi the child's face, and aqua colored hair. She was the most beautiful baby Hoshi had seen and she had seen several, being the second daughter of all and all six sisters, and her older sister had three kids of her own. The baby was sleeping calmly in the tanned woman's arms. "Her name is to be Michiru in this time." She continued after a while and soon she looked back at Hoshi. "You are to be her guardian, until she finds herself facing a dilemma. You must, by then, have thought her all you know, so she will be able to choose her path."  
Hoshi couldn't remove her eyes from the child, and didn't notice that the wand stopped shining in her hand, and at the same time the shine in her eyes faded. "What will happen to her after all this?" She whispered as she slowly put the wand into her jacket pocket.  
"You will see, when that time comes." The tanned woman answered and carefully gave Hoshi the child. "I wish you luck, Suteki Hoshi. And there will be changes in your life, so don't be scared when they happen. Take them with open arms, as you take the princess now." She added after a while of studying Hoshi, who was looking over the baby in her arms.  
Hoshi soon looked at the young woman, who slowly walked away and disappeared into the mist that had turned thicker. Weird. Hoshi thought and swallowed, looking over the baby girl once more, who sighed in her sleep and carefully held onto Hoshi's polo shirt. Hoshi couldn't help but smile at the child. "Well, little kitten, let's be going home..." She whispered as she gently stroked the child's cheek, before walking of into the night and to her apartment.  
  
The walk to Hoshi's apartment felt like forever, even if it took her ten minutes to be inside of her apartment. She closed the door after herself, holding the still sleeping baby in her arms, while she put her guitar case onto the floor. She sighed and soon looked at Michiru, who only made her smile.  
"I can't take care of a child..." She whispered to herself and suddenly her eyes widened a little, noticing that there where a pair of shoes missing in the hallway. And some jackets from the hanger were gone. "Natsumi?" She whispered and walked down the hallway, not minding in taking of her shoes or jacket. She walked into the living room, where everything was silent. "Natsumi?" She said in a higher voice as she walked through the empty kitchen and into the bedroom. "Natsumi?" She almost shouted, but didn't higher her voice too much, since she didn't want to wake up Michiru.  
  
There will be changes in your life. Hoshi's eyes widened as she remembered the words the tanned woman had said in the park.  
"Changes...?" Hoshi whispered as she slowly sat down on the messy bed, while staring out the window. She left me? She thought after a while before she looked at the other side of the bed, and then at the closet. The doors where opened and showed an almost empty closet. Hoshi swallowed hard and soon she looked at Michiru, who sighed in her sleep and moved her head towards Hoshi. "Changes..." Hoshi whispered and bit her lower lip a little. "I guess it's just you and me then, Michi..." She whispered and soon lied the baby down onto the bed. "Just you and me..." She whispered after a while of gazing at the child.  
Michiru sighed suddenly and slowly opened her blue eyes, looking right at Hoshi with a sleepy gaze.  
Hoshi gazed back at the girl and smiled gently. "Did I wake you up?" She asked and gently stroked some strands of Michiru's hair from her forehead. "You are a pretty little girl, aren't you?"  
Michiru just looked at Hoshi and soon smiled, before she yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
"I guess you can call me mom after all that has happened now..." Hoshi whispered as Michiru took her little finger into her tiny hand.  
Michiru just smiled at Hoshi and soon yawned once more.  
Hoshi smiled back at the girl and soon lied down beside her on the bed, still with Michiru holding her little finger in her hand. "Let's go back to sleep, shall we?" She asked with a gentle voice, as she took Michiru's hand into her own. "I'll be right here if you need anything."  
Michiru sighed and looked at Hoshi with large, gently shining eyes while touching Hoshi's hand. She soon yawned once more and slowly closed her eyes, falling a sleep once more without making any protest tries.  
Hoshi looked at the baby by her side for a long time, not trying to think of the woman that she had been living with for two years, and now was gone. I'll take care of that tomorrow. She thought and sighed gently, kissing Michiru on the cheek before laying her head down once more. "Sleep well little one." She whispered as she slowly closed her eyes, while still holding Michiru's hand carefully in her own. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Time passed by slowly and Hoshi's life had changed pretty much, even thought it only had been about a month since she was given Michiru to take care off. She didn't care about finding Natsumi, even if the woman had been haunting her mind most of the time. Hoshi was walking down Ginza Street, carrying Michiru in a 'baby-holder' in her stomach. Hoshi was wearing a white blouse and a pair of blue jeans, while her hair was in a simple ponytail. Michiru on the other half was wearing a gentle green body with small blue fish patterns here and there, and she was giggling as they walked down the street, playing with one of the straps to the holder she was in, were a small green teddy bear was hanging. The sky was clear from clouds and the weather showed it's true spring face.  
Hoshi stopped in a corner and looked over Michiru, who stopped biting on the teddy bear's ear, only to bend her head back and gaze back at Hoshi with shining, but asking eyes. Hoshi smiled at the baby. "Having fun, sweet heart?" She asked and stroked Michiru across the head.  
Michiru blinked and took the teddy bear from her mouth, holding it towards Hoshi.  
Hoshi just smiled at the girl and shook her head a little. "No, I'm sure I don't need your toy right now, Michi."  
Michiru blinked and looked at the teddy bear she was holding. She soon sighed and blinked once more, before she started biting its ear again, probably thinking that it tasted good.  
"Hoshi-chan? Is that you?" A voice suddenly shouted from somewhere and Michiru looked over her shoulder, seeing a brown haired young woman standing behind her. She had short cut hair and green eyes, and she was wearing a dark blue tank top with a pair of jeans.  
"Oh hi Taiko-chan." Hoshi smiled gently as the young woman walked closer.  
"I can't believe it's you!" Hana Taiko suddenly cheered, wrapping her arms around the slightly taller Hoshi's neck. "When did you come back home from Europe?" She chirped as she stared right into Hoshi's eyes. "You have to tell me everything! Meet anyone special there?" She bombarded Hoshi with questions, but turned quiet as a green teddy bear came flying over Hoshi's shoulder, and Taiko noticed now that Hoshi hadn't turned around completely. The teddy bear flew right into Taiko's face. "Green teddy bears attacking earth now?" She asked out loud as she captured the toy from falling to the ground.  
Hoshi laughed gently and took the toy from Taiko's hand. "Michiru, that wasn't very nice." She noted as she turned around, now showing her friend the giggling Michiru. "Here you are sweet heart and be a nice girl now. No more throwing toys around." Hoshi said as she gently stroked her index finger across Michiru's cheek, before giving back the toy and tying it up in the strap it had been removed from.  
Michiru stopped giggling and just shined with a smile over her face towards Hoshi, as the teddy bear's ear found it's way back into her mouth.  
Taiko's eyes widened into the same size as soccer balls as she looked at the baby, while her face paled within a blink of an eye, which captured Hoshi's gaze. "Are you alright, Tai-kun?" She asked wit ha slightly raised eyebrow. "You look like you're dying, or something."  
Taiko slowly raised her eyes from the baby and to Hoshi's face. "Who... is...?" She whispered under her breath.  
Hoshi blinked and soon looked down over Michiru, who was looking at Taiko with an asking look over her face. "Michiru?" Hoshi blinked once more after a short while. "She's..."  
"Are you telling me that your boot got knocked up on your trip, Suteki Hoshi?" Taiko almost exploded and grabbed Hoshi by the collar of her shirt. "Who's the father and were is the bastard? I'll kill him!" She hissed while her hands started shaking.  
Hoshi just stared at her friend with large eyes, while sweat dropping. "Calm down, Tai-kun... you'll care the baby..." She whispered, but it was too late. Michiru was already crying. Hoshi calmly removed Taiko's hand from her collar and carefully picked up Michiru from the holder, holding her gently and as close as she could, while Michiru wrapped her arms around Hoshi's neck, pressing her face against Hoshi's neck. "There, there angel, Tai-kun isn't dangerous even if she is a bit scary sometimes." Hoshi whispered while stroking Michiru's hair. "She's just a bit strange sometimes also." She added as Michiru slowly looked at her with tears running down her face. "I wont let her get you." Hoshi continued warmly, as she gently stroked Michiru's tears away. "I wont let anyone hurt you, alright?"  
Michiru sobbed for some time while looking at Hoshi, before she looked over her shoulder and at Taiko, whom's face paled a little at the sight of the beautiful baby girl. Michiru's arms tightened around Hoshi's neck and soon she looked back at her.  
Hoshi smiled gently at Michiru and soon she looked at Taiko. "You better say you're sorry."  
"What?" Taiko blinked and her face turned back to normal, while a sweat drop covered almost the entire backside of her head. Michiru looked at Taiko once more, letting a tear run down her cheek. Taiko blinked and could feel her heart skip a beat. "What a beautiful baby..." She suddenly whispered, like if she just had noticed her. "Can I?" She asked carefully taking a step closer.  
Hoshi nodded and slowly handed Michiru to Taiko, who amazingly enough didn't protest being in Taiko's arms. "Say you're sorry." Hoshi sad and crossed her arms, giving Taiko a gentle smile while keeping her eyes on Michiru.  
Taiko looked right into Michiru's eyes for a while before she smiled gently. "I'm sorry, I didn't present myself, cutie." She started in a calm and warm voice. "My name is Hana Taiko. And I'm a good friend of... your mothers..." She said softly now.  
After a while of carefully studying Taiko's kind eyes and face, Michiru smiled back at Taiko, giggling while slapping both her hands onto Taiko's cheeks.  
"Guess you've become friends now." Hoshi smiled at the two while tilting her head slightly to the side.  
"And what cute friends we are!" Taiko smiled warmly and soon looked at Hoshi. "Who's the father of this beautiful girl, Shi-chan?" She asked with a curious gaze. "Will I ever meet him?" She added, giving Hoshi a slightly raised eyebrow, while not minding Michiru who was pulling on her hair.  
Hoshi swallowed at the question, not really knowing what to answer. "Em... the father..." She blinked.  
Taiko looked at Hoshi for sometime without getting an answer, before she smiled warmly. "Doesn't matter really." She promised and looked at Michiru again. "You're so cute, nothing matters." She added and gently kissed Michiru on the cheek, who just giggled since some strands of Taiko's hair tickled her on the forehead. "She really is beautiful, Shi-chan.:" Taiko sighed as she gave Michiru back to Hoshi.  
"She is, isn't she?" Hoshi smiled warmly and gently kissed Michiru on the cheek. "Say, have you seen Natsumi around? I think I need to talk with her about things..." Hoshi asked suddenly and her gaze turned slightly serious.  
Taiko blinked as the question just popped out from nowhere. "Natsumi-san?" She blinked once more, while keeping her eyes on Hoshi. "Haven't you heard?"  
"Heard what?" Hoshi asked, giving Taiko an empty gaze.  
Taiko swallowed and looked at the ground for a while, like if she was looking for the answer there. "She..:" She started and looked back at Hoshi. "She got together with that Yuri-san. You know? That tall butch thing that hangs at the Hot Spot...?"  
"Yuri-san...?" Hoshi's gaze turned distant while her heart skipped several beats, which Michiru felt in a strange way, since she looked at Hoshi with a worried gaze, and carefully placed her hand onto Hoshi's chin.  
"I'm sorry to be the one who tells you, Shi-chan..." Taiko whispered after a while of silence and gazing at Hoshi, before she walked closer to the woman and putting her hand onto her shoulder. "I know you really-"  
"It doesn't matter." Hoshi cut in suddenly. "I don't care really. I have more important tings on my mind right now." She added quickly and gave Taiko a sad gaze, but after a second she gave Michiru a comforting smile. "I have a cute little girl to look after..."  
Michiru just stared at Hoshi for a while and soon smiled back, leaning her head onto Hoshi's shoulder, with her arms tightly wrapped around her neck.  
Taiko looked at the two for sometime without saying a word, while damming herself for not taking her camera with her that morning. "You sure you'll be alright?" She asked with a sigh as she crossed her arms.  
"I'm fine." Hoshi promised and carefully put Michiru back into the 'baby-holder'. "I have some shopping to do..." She added with a gentle sigh, as she looked at Taiko again. "It was nice seeing you again, Tai- kun."  
Taiko looked at Hoshi for sometime before she smiled back. "It was nice seeing you too. I'll tell everyone at the club that you're back." She added with a wink, before she looked at Michiru with a gentle shine over her eyes. She soon showed a peace sign with her right hand towards the girl. "It was nice meeting you too, cutie. Maybe I'll come by someday and we just might play." She almost promised with a new wink.  
Michiru blinked like if she was studying Taiko's face and hand, and suddenly she showed the peace sign back to her, while smiling a charmed smile.  
Taiko and Hoshi just smiled over the baby and soon changed gazes. "See you around, handsome." Taiko whispered and patted Hoshi on the shoulder, before she walked down the street and disappeared behind the corner.  
Hoshi sighed and looked at Michiru once more, who was looking back at her with a slightly tilted head and shining beautiful eyes. "Let's go shop for some clothes, angel." Hoshi said with a gentle voice as she stroked some strands of hair from Michiru's cheek.  
  
Evening had fallen over the city and the phone, which was now hanging of the hook in the hallway, had been ringing since Hoshi had gotten home. Several 'no thank you's had been given to people, who had asked Hoshi out for the evening. Dinner had been eaten and Hoshi was sitting in the bathtub with Michiru, who was splashing around water and making a smaller mess of the bathroom floor.  
"I think I have to change your name into the little mermaid." Hoshi laughed while getting the tenth round of water war right in her face, by a laughing Michiru. "Close your eyes sweet heart." Hoshi soon scooped up some water into her hands, and poured it over Michiru's head, washing out the last of the shampoo from her hair.  
Michiru rubbed her eyes from the soupy water and soon looked at Hoshi, holding her hands towards her while a gentle smile plaid over her face.  
"I think you're right. Time to get out of the bath." Hoshi smiled back and got up from the bathtub, putting on her robe and picking down a towel from the hanger before kneeling down on the wet floor, and drying Michiru's hair. "You want to watch some TV or do you want to go to bed?" She asked after drying up Michiru's hair and picking the girl out of the bathtub.  
Michiru gave Hoshi a pair of tightly closed eyes as a clear answer.  
"Sleep it is." Hoshi nodded as she got up from the floor with Michiru in her arms. Hoshi pulled the plug in the bathtub and walked out of the bathroom, and into the hall, where she stopped in her tracks. The floor was colder than it had been before. "Did I leave the balcony door open?" She asked out loud before she walked into the living room, where she stopped in her tracks and her face paled. "You?" She whispered.  
The tall young woman with dark green hair turned around to face Hoshi, giving her a pair of gentle red eyes. She was holding the staff in her hand and she was wearing the same uniform, like the first time she had shown herself to Hoshi. "I'm sorry for just walking in like this." She whispered and bowed her head a little towards Hoshi and Michiru.  
"How did you...?" Hoshi whispered, thinking that a human could jump up to the tenth story of an apartment building, which sounded a little bit unreal.  
The young woman looked at Hoshi once more, now smiling gently. "It really doesn't matter. I just passed by to see how she is doing."  
Hoshi blinked and looked at Michiru, who was looking at the woman with large eyes. "She..." Hoshi whispered and looked back at the woman, who had walked closer to them. "She's just fine." Hoshi added after a while. "Are you planning in on just dropping by from time to time?" She asked suddenly.  
The tanned woman looked at Hoshi. "It's my duty." She answered with a slight nod.  
Hoshi nodded a little and soon she looked at Michiru, who just staring at the woman. "She has been a perfect angel..." She whispered after a while, now getting Michiru's attention.  
The tanned woman nodded with a gentle smile. "She is a gentle and wise child." She replied and stroked some strands of hair from Michiru's cheek. "And I was right in letting you take care of her, Suteki- san." She added while looking at Hoshi. "The stars chose a good woman."  
Hoshi looked at the tanned young woman for a second before she was about to open her mouth.  
The tanned woman sighed gently and looked over her shoulder. "I should be leaving now." She said in a low voice and slowly started walking towards the open balcony door. "I shall come by from time to time." She added as she stopped in the doorway, looking at Hoshi and Michiru. "Take care of both of you." She said with a nod, before she walked onto the balcony.  
"Wait!" Hoshi shouted after her and after a second she ran out onto the balcony, but the young woman was gone and nowhere to be seen. "That woman is just too strange." She whispered and soon she looked at Michiru, who was looking at the sky. Hoshi blinked and gazed the same way as Michiru, seeing the moon that was slowly rising over the city. Hoshi smiled gently. "Pretty isn't it?" She whispered, while holding Michiru closer to herself.  
"Mmm." Michiru answered and slowly leaned her head against Hoshi's cheek.  
Hoshi just smiled at the answer the child had given her and soon walked inside, closing the balcony door after herself before she walked to the bed room, where she put down Michiru in the bed, putting on her diaper and dressing the her into her night clothes, that being a short sleeved blue body. "I'll just get dressed." Hoshi whispered for herself as she turned to face the closet, opening the door while taking of her robe, which she hanged onto the chair. Hoshi picked out a white top and a pair of matching pants, before she turned towards the bed, seeing Michiru crawling towards the middle and towards the fluffiest pillows in the bed. Hoshi dropped the clothes and her eyes widened. "Sweet heart!" She gasped and walked to the bed, picking up Michiru into her arms and kissing the girl on her cheek. "You crawled all by yourself?" She whispered with a warm smile over her face.  
Michiru just looked at her with an asking look, but only for a second, before she looked at the pillows and at the same time trying to get loose from Hoshi's arms.  
Hoshi soon put Michiru back onto the bed and just stared at the girl who started crawling again, after sighing.  
"You're a stubborn little one, aren't you?" Hoshi smiled at Michiru as she finally got to the pillows and laid her head down, looking at Hoshi with a smile over her lips. Hoshi sighed gently and got up from the bed, getting her night clothes on before getting back into the bed, and lying down beside Michiru, looking at the girl with a gentle smile. "Sleep well now." She whispered as she pulled the blanket over the girl and herself.  
Michiru sighed as an answer and slowly placed her hand onto Hoshi's shoulder, like if she was saying good night, before she closed her eyes.  
Hoshi just smiled at the girl for some time before she sighed as well. "Nothing will ever come between us. And I'll always protect you, Michi." She whispered as she gentle stroked Michiru on the arm, before she closed her eyes for the night. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Hoshi sighed deeply as she put down the last books into some moving boxes in the living room. The two and a half years had passed by quickly and more things had changed in her life, and now a new house was awaiting her and her daughter. Hoshi sat down onto the floor by the moving box as she closed it, with some silver tape. She was wearing a white t- shirt and a pair of blue jeans, that where well used and dusty, while she had her hair in a ponytail.  
"Michiru?" She soon shouted as she looked towards the balcony door, which was open. "Sweet heart? Want to take a break?"  
Soon an aqua haired head peeked in and a pair of shining blue eyes just smiled at Hoshi. "I want to go to the city." Michiru answered as she walked into the living room. She was wearing a pair of light green shorts and a light blue top, while her hair was in two ponytails. "Can we mommy?" She asked as she almost threw herself into Hoshi's arms, leaning her head against Hoshi's chest while wrapping her arms around Hoshi's waist, as good as she could.  
Hoshi smiled at the beautiful girl and soon stroked her hair. "What do you want to do in the city?" She asked after a short while.  
"I want to go shopping for new things to the new house." Michiru answered with a pair of shining eyes towards Hoshi. "I'm getting my own room now!"  
Hoshi laughed gently and soon hugged Michiru tightly, while lying down onto her back on the floor. "So you think we should go buy new things to you room only?"  
Michiru just smiled while leaning her head onto Hoshi's shoulder. "Please mommy? Can we?"  
Hoshi soon sighed and lifted up Michiru from on top of her, holding the girl over her head while looked her right in the eyes. "You really want to go shopping?" She asked while holding the two and a half year old in the air. "Only if we can have lunch in the city too."  
"It's a deal!" Michiru giggled while holding onto Hoshi's arms.  
"Alright." Hoshi nodded on the floor and soon landed Michiru safely onto her again. "Let's get dressed." She added as the girl, who was soon running into the hallway, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Hoshi just smiled for a while on the floor, while staring at the ceiling, before she got up and walked into the hallway, were Michiru already had her shoes on and was now holding Hoshi's shoes towards her with a smile. Hoshi put on her shoes and took her keys from beside the door, which Michiru opened and ran out off.  
  
Hoshi and Michiru were walking around in a shopping mall some time later that same day. They had already had time to buy Michiru some things that she wanted, a new paint set with two brushes and some new papers. Hoshi was glad that Michiru had taken after her, when coming to the arts and already she was thinking on letting Michiru take art classes. The girl was a pure genius, even if she was still so young. The two walked hand in hand by several stores, into which Michiru didn't mind entering, saying that there wasn't anything she wanted to have at that moment.  
"Want to take lunch now, sweet heart?" Hoshi asked as they stopped by a café, to which they had been several times before. "We could go in and say hi to Taiko-chan at the same time." She added with a smile, knowing that the two were good friends, after all the times they had plaid together.  
Michiru just smiled as an answer towards Hoshi for a second, before she was already pushing in the café door, which was a bit too heavy for her. Hoshi opened the door for her daughter, who ran inside and to the counter, were Taiko was standing and reading a magazine. "Tai-obasan!" Michiru chirped as she stood behind the counter, standing on her toes.  
Taiko jumped slightly and soon noticed the girl, giving her a warm smile. Taiko was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, under her apron. "Well, isn't it the little angel." She laughed gently while holding her hand over her chest, where her heart was racing, she soon noticed Hoshi who stopped beside Michiru. "What can I do you for?" Taiko smiled warmly, while closing the magazine.  
"Lunch time!" Michiru chirped with a smile over her face.  
Taiko laughed warmly and nodded at the girl, before she looked at Hoshi. "The usual I believe?" She asked.  
Hoshi nodded and placed her hand onto Michiru's head, while looking at the girl who looked back at her. "Want to find somewhere to sit for us?"  
Michiru nodded and soon ran of into the café, sitting down by the window.  
"She sure knows the best seats." Taiko smiled while taking out two lunch boxes from behind the counter and putting them onto a tray. "Been shopping?" Taiko asked as she took out a teacup and a glass, which she filled with iced tea.  
"Yeah. We're moving this Sunday." Hoshi replied while looking after Michiru. "But we're going to look at the place later again today..."  
"Sounds like a house warming party." Taiko replied as she poured some steaming water into the cup, before putting in a teabag.  
Hoshi smiled at her friend. "No parties. Maybe just dinner..."  
"I'll come!" Taiko laughed gently as she pushed the tray towards Hoshi. "I could bring along something."  
Hoshi smiled and gave Taiko money for the lunch. "I'll have to ask Michiru about that." She noted and picked up the tray from the counter. "But I believe she wouldn't mind having obasan over." She added with a grin.  
Taiko just grinned back. "Don't push it." She noted.  
Hoshi nodded as an agreeing gesture before she walked over to the table and Michiru. "Here we go." Hoshi smiled as she gave Michiru the iced tea and her lunch box. "Excited over going to see the new place?" She asked as she sipped her tea, while looking at Michiru, who opened the lunch box.  
"Can I pick my room today?" Michiru asked as she picked out the plastic fork.  
Hoshi smiled warmly at the girl. "Of course you can dear." She promised and slowly put the cup down while looking out the window, and onto the street, where some people passing by looked in and just smiled seeing Michiru enjoying her lunch box. Suddenly Hoshi's eyes widened, seeing a woman slowly walking by, while talking into her cell phone.  
The woman had long black hair in a tight brand, and a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket, over a white blouse and a pair of black pants. The woman stopped by the window and suddenly turned to face the window. She stopped talking in her phone, while staring right at Hoshi. Soon the woman removed the sunglasses from her eyes, showing a pair of open-wide green eyes. She said something into the cell phone and put slowly put it away.  
"Natsumi..." Hoshi whispered.  
Michiru looked at Hoshi from her lunch box, having heard the name before she slowly looked out the window, seeing the woman standing there.  
Soon the woman walked of quickly, only to appear in the café entrance after a second or two. Taiko looked up from the magazine and stared at the woman, who slowly walked over to Hoshi and Michiru, keeping her eyes on Hoshi, who stared back at her. "Hoshi... -san." Reiki Natsumi whispered after a short while of silence.  
Hoshi slowly looked away from the woman, only to look at the table. "Natsumi-san." She greeted in a low voice as she slowly picked up hr teacup again.  
Natsumi bit her lip a little, while letting her gaze end up at the floor. "Fancy seeing you here..." She whispered before she looked back at Hoshi. "How's life?"  
"Good." Hoshi replied as she put down the cup, while making a gesture towards Michiru, who was looking at Natsumi.  
Natsumi blinked at Hoshi and soon looked across the table, seeing Michiru sitting there. Natsumi's eyes widened a little, while her face paled slightly. "I heard the rumor..." She whispered and looked at Hoshi again. "But I didn't think it was true..." She added slowly.  
"Now you know it's true then." Hoshi replied and slowly opened her lunch box. "Eat up Michiru." She said gently, while giving Michiru a soft gaze.  
Natsumi looked at the girl on the other side of the table, who nodded towards Hoshi and continued eating her lunch. "She's beautiful." She whispered.  
Hoshi closed her eyes and sighed deeply, not really wanting to answer anything the woman was saying, she slowly picked up the fork from the lunch box, trying her best to keep her tears inside. Why now? She thought as she poked the dork into the rice ball.  
"Hoshi... -san. I'm sorry I just left like that." Natsumi whispered suddenly, now looking at Hoshi. "I really didn't want to do it, and you know I still lo-"  
"Shut up." Hoshi whispered, still with her eyes tightly closed. "I don't want to hear anything from you." She continued after a second as she let the fork stand upright in the rice ball. "You just left..."  
"But I want back, Hoshi!" Natsumi whispered a little higher now. "I didn't want to be alone so I went out and..."  
A tear filled gaze from Hoshi, which said more than any words could have said at that moment, cut her off. "I said I don't want to hear anything about it. My life is perfect now." Hoshi said as a tear ran down her cheek.  
Michiru saw all of this and suddenly she had tears in her eyes as well, at the same time Taiko walked over with some napkins, knowing when to but in. She sat down beside Michiru and dried the girl's cheeks as the tears rolled down. "Sorry you had to see this, kitten." She whispered as she picked up the girl into her arms, and Michiru buried her face into Taiko's shoulder.  
Natsumi looked at Taiko and then at Michiru, before she looked at Hoshi, who was looking at Taiko with a thankful gaze trough her tears. "Are...?" Natsumi whispered after a second.  
"What's it to you?" Taiko butted in, staring at Natsumi with a slightly angered look. "You should leave now, Natsumi-san." She added while stroking Michiru on the head, giving the girl all her comfort, while keeping a comforting eye on Hoshi.  
Natsumi swallowed hard and soon nodded a little. "I see." She whispered and soon gaze a sorry gaze to Hoshi. "I... I'll see you around..."  
"Whatever. Just go." Taiko butted in again, now looking at Natsumi with a slightly angered gaze.  
Natsumi didn't reply with words, she just left the café, but Hoshi could see the tears in the woman's eyes as she left.  
"What nerve!" Taiko growled and soon put Michiru down onto the bench. "Making my kitties cry and feel bad. I should have stuffed a sub sandwich up her behind." She added while looking at Hoshi, who dried her eyes with a smile over her lips. "I hope my butting in was needed." Taiko smiled warmly.  
"It was. Thank you." Hoshi replied with a deep sigh.  
Taiko nodded at her friend and soon looked at Michiru. "You okay kitten?" She asked as she stroked Michiru's cheek.  
Michiru nodded a little and slowly picked up her iced tea, with her both hands from the table. "Thank you Tai-obasan." She said as she placed down the glass again, giving Taiko a smile. She soon looked at Hoshi. "Mommy. Can Tai-obasan have dinner with us at the house?" She asked after a second.  
Hoshi smiled at the girl and nodded. "She may." She agreed and looked at Taiko, who was shining like a sun, with her ear to ear smile.  
  
The evening was just around the corner as Hoshi stopped her car outside the house, which she had been to before, but this time she was with Michiru and Taiko had tagged along, now wearing her casual clothes, that being a black shirt over a white net-top and a pair of blue jeans, that were almost ripped apart. They got out of the car and noticed the man who Hoshi had met before, who was selling the house. He was wearing a black suit with matching pants, and a white shirt with a black tie around his neck.  
Taiko picked Michiru into her arms while Hoshi greeted the man. "Nice seeing you again, Barano-san." She said as they shook hands.  
"Nice seeing you as well, Suteki-san." He replied with a warm smile. He soon laid his eyes on Michiru and Taiko. "Is this your daughter who you talked about?" He asked with a smile.  
Michiru smiled and nodded for herself, as Taiko held her hand towards the man. "And I'm Hana Taiko. The friend."  
Barano Yuki nodded and shook hands with Taiko. "Nice meeting all of you." He replied and soon looked at Hoshi again. "Shall we take the last round in the house?" He asked as he put his right hand into his pocket. "I have the papers with me, so we can sign them after the last check." He added while holding up his briefcase.  
"Sounds great." Hoshi smiled gently and soon they all walked into the yard, which had been the first thing Hoshi had fallen for. The front yard was huge, just like the back yard.  
"The garage was fixed last week, so now it opens!" Yuki laughed, charmed at the memory of the white garage doors that wouldn't open the first time.  
"Would have been pretty much work to drive in and out of a broken garage door, don't you think Michi-chan?" Taiko whispered to the girl, who was still in her arms and giggled at the remark.  
Yuki opened the door into the three-story house and they all walked into the hall, which was painted gentle greenish blue, with white marvel floors. "I fixed the cupboards as well, so now they wont fall into ones hands when opened." He said as they walked into the kitchen, which was modern and renewed. The cupboards were all made in gentle shade of oak and the floor was in a light gray shaded stone, which matched the white ones in the hall pretty well.  
Hoshi opened one of the cupboards and smiled at the empty space behind. "I believe I'm out shopping for china next week." She said as she closed.  
Yuki opened the fridge and took out a small juice-box, which he gave to Michiru. "I bought this just for the little lady." He noted. "I thought it would be well needed after the trip from the city."  
"Thank you mister!" Michiru smiled brightly as Taiko helped her open it, while Hoshi kept on looking around in the kitchen, before she walked into the dinning area, where a table was placed while four chairs were standing on top of each other in a corner. The walls were painted white, with some gentle pale blue patterns.  
Yuki walked over to the table and placed his hand onto it. "This table was my grandfathers, but I thought it would be perfect for you and your little family. It's free of charge with the house." He noted as Hoshi placed her hand onto the black wooden table with a gentle smile. "He made it with his own hands." He added, seeing that Hoshi was impressed. "As well as the chairs."  
Hoshi nodded and soon she looked at Michiru. "Want to go look for your room now sweet heart?" She asked with a warm smile over her face.  
Michiru cheered and climbed down from Taiko's arms, giving her the half-empty juice-box. She grabbed onto Yuki's hand and looked up at him with a pair of shining eyes. "Could you show me?" She chirped.  
Yuki laughed, charmed at the energetic girl. "I believe the room beside the master bed room would suit this little princess perfectly." He noted and soon they both walked up the stairs, while talking about the history of the house.  
Taiko smiled after them and soon looked at Hoshi who walked over to the window, which showed the grand back yard. "This house screams after you, you know." She noted as she walked over, crossing her arms while holding the juice-box.  
"You think?" Hoshi smiled back at Taiko in the mirror.  
"Yeah." Taiko sighed and looked at the juice-box. "I'm sad over that at the café today..."  
Hoshi sighed as well and soon she looked at Taiko. "It couldn't have been helped, right? The city's not that large."  
"I guess you're right." Taiko nodded and took a sip from the juice-box. "Juice?" She grinned, holding the box towards Hoshi.  
Hoshi laughed at the gesture and soon they both walked out of the kitchen, and stopped by a room beside the staircase. The room was pretty large and could easily become a gallery for Hoshi and Michiru to paint in it. The walls were in a gentle shade of creamy white. Hoshi pointed into the room with a gentle smile. "I can see Michiru standing by the window with her own canvas and paints already." She whispered.  
"I can too." Taiko nodded, taking yet another sip from the box.  
"Mommy! Tai-obasan!" Michiru shouted from the second floor.  
The two women smiled for themselves and soon walked up the stairs, which were made in white wood and silver. They walked to the door opening across the hallway from the master bed room, Michiru was standing in the middle of the room, with Yuki standing right beside the door. "Found your room, pumpkin?" Taiko smiled at the girl. The walls were painted into several shades of gentle red and pink.  
"Yuki-ojisan says that I can repaint the walls. Right Yuki- ojisan?" Michiru smiled as she looked from Hoshi and Taiko to Yuki.  
"Absolutely." Yuki nodded with his arms crossed, while a smile played on his lips. "A perfect room for a perfect little princess." He noted, now looking at Hoshi and Taiko.  
"You're absolutely right." Taiko nodded as an answer, while Hoshi walked over to one of the windows, which showed the front yard. The other window faced the small yard on the side of the house and a stone wall between the second house and this.  
Michiru just smiled and soon ran over to Hoshi, who picked her up into her arms. "You like the house so far?" Hoshi asked while smiling out the window.  
"I do!" Michiru replied while putting her arm around Hoshi's neck, leaning her head against her shoulder. "Can we see your room?" She asked after a while.  
"Of course." Hoshi nodded and soon they walked out of the room, leaving Taiko and Yuki talking about the history of the house. Hoshi walked across the gentle bluish painted hall, with its wooden floors and into the master bedroom, were the walls were in a gentle shade of blue, and the floor was in the same wood as the rest if the top floor. "Like it?" Hoshi asked with a smile.  
"It's huge!" Michiru gasped with a smile over her lips.  
"Isn't it?" Hoshi laughed gently as they stopped in the middle of the room, staring out the two large windows facing the back yard, where they could see a lake. "I thought you would want to live here, since it's close to a lake." She noted now and looked at Michiru who was shining.  
"Mommy, I want to move in now!" Michiru jumped a little in Hoshi's arms.  
"That can be arranged." Yuki's voice was heard from the door opening.  
Hoshi turned around to face the man at Taiko who were standing in the doorway. "Really?" Hoshi blinked.  
Yuki nodded and opened his briefcase, taking out some papers. "Just sign the papers and the house is yours." He noted with a kind smile. "The bottom floor is pretty much like this floor, except that there is the second third bathroom, extra guest room, living room and basement. As you know Suteki-san."  
"Let's go see the bottom floor Michi-chan." Taiko chirped and walked into the room.  
"Don't destroy anything." Hoshi noted to Taiko who took Michiru into her arms.  
"I wont. But Michi-chan just might." Taiko whispered back her answer with a grin, and soon she was out of the room with Michiru.  
Hoshi sighed gently and looked at the ceiling. "I guess you have a deal, Barano-san." She noted with a smile over her lips, and soon she looked at the man who was also smiling. "Were do I sign?" She asked after a second. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A year passed by quickly and Hoshi was standing in the kitchen, putting the dishes from dinner into the washing machine one evening. Hoshi was wearing a white blouse, with the sleeves pulled to her elbows and a pair of gentle blue pants. She sighed as the last glass was in the machine, and soon she closed it. She sighed once more and pulled her loose hair from her face, before she walked to the open door into the gallery, where Michiru was sitting, and painting onto a large canvas on the floor. The girl was wearing a shirt that Hoshi had given to her to paint in, and it had been in great use already, just like the pants.  
"How's it going sweet heart?" Hoshi asked as she leaned against the doorframe.  
The three year old looked up from the canvas with a smile over her face, which had some paint spots. Hoshi walked over and kneeled down beside the girl, looking at the canvas. "You think I need to ad anything, mommy?" The girl asked as she looked at her painting.  
Hoshi smiled amazed at the painting, just like all of the girl's paintings that covered most of the walls in the house. The painting was on a landscape, which seemed like something out of a fantasy novel, with a large palace made of crystal. "It's beautiful darling." Hoshi replied and soon stroked Michiru's hair, which was hanging loose at her shoulders. "I can't understand were you come up with everything." She added. "What's its name going to be?"  
"The Crystal Palace." Michiru answered with a warm smile.  
Hoshi nodded as Michiru put her brushes into a jug filled with dirty water. "And were would you want to hang this one?"  
Michiru seemed thoughtful for a while before she looked at Hoshi. "Why not in the living room? We could move Sea and Sky into the kitchen."  
Hoshi laughed warmly and soon Michiru sat down into her mothers lap. "As you wish, my princess." Hoshi replied, having a feeling that the painting would be perfect by the fireplace. "Want to watch a movie with me? I'm done with the dishes." She said after a while of them both gazing at the painting.  
"Can we see Tara again?" Michiru asked while looking at Hoshi, as she leaned her head back against Hoshi's shoulder.  
Hoshi didn't know why the girl liked that movie so much, it being about a girl who was taken away from her own family, and brought up by a stranger, who made her into an amazing and highly respected musician. "If you like." Hoshi noted as she got up from the floor with Michiru now hanging around her neck. "But first you'll take of your work clothes."  
Michiru smiled at Hoshi while hanging around the woman's neck. "Okay." She nodded after a while and was soon placed onto the floor. Hoshi helped Michiru of with the shirt, but suddenly Hoshi got up from the floor, staring right at the window. "Mommy?" Michiru blinked as she pulled a pink jersey over her head.  
Hoshi slowly walked to the window and just stared into the yard. There she was, the woman who hadn't been around for sometime, carrying her staff and wearing the same uniform as she had the very first time. "It's her." She whispered, as Michiru walked over and stood on her toes to look out the window. Hoshi suddenly picked up Michiru into her arms and ran out of the room, running down the stairs and trough the living room. She soon opened the door into the back yard and slowly walked outside, still carrying Michiru in her arms.  
The woman turned around from facing the back yard, and now saw the two by the house. The woman smiled and slowly walked over. "Evening, Suteki-san." She bowed her head a little towards them, as she stopped by the house.  
"Why are you here?" Hoshi asked suddenly, holding onto Michiru like if she was afraid of loosing her.  
"I only came by to see how life was treating you both." The woman replied and soon rested her eyes on Michiru, who was holding onto Hoshi by the neck. "Hi little one." The woman smiled now.  
Michiru just gazed at the woman and soon she looked at Hoshi. "Mommy, can I say hi?" She whispered while putting her hand onto Hoshi's cheek. "It's alright."  
"Mi-?" Hoshi blinked, but didn't protest the girl's request. She slowly put Michiru down, and let the girl walk over to the woman. Hoshi looked at them for sometime before she calmed down, having a feeling that it wasn't the time to part.  
"How are you?" Michiru smiled at the woman.  
"I am very well, thank you." The woman answered and kneeled down by the girl. "You have grown since last time, little Neptune." She added and placed her hand onto Michiru's shoulder.  
"Yes." Michiru nodded. "You haven't visited us for a while, why?" She asked after a while of gazing at the woman's red and gentle eyes.  
"I have been looking over some others. I am sorry I haven't visited." The woman replied with a comforting voice.  
"Others?" Hoshi stopped in her tracks as she walked closer to them.  
The woman looked at Hoshi and nodded. "You will eventually meet them someday, or at least one of them. The one who's destiny to become Michiru-san's partner."  
Hoshi stared at the woman and was a bit horrified over the words she heard. "Partner...?" She whispered now, while her gaze slowly ended up at Michiru.  
The woman nodded. "When the time comes, you will recognize her." She added, now talking to Michiru. "She wont be easy to talk to in the beginning, little one." She continued, getting Michiru's attention. "But you will succeed in making her listen after a while. She is your soul mate and you will understand why, when the time comes."  
Michiru looked at the tanned woman for a while before she nodded. "I understand." She noted.  
The woman nodded back at Michiru and now looked at Hoshi, who was just staring and looking pretty much like a question mark in the face. "I could show you the past..." The woman said after a while, trying to comfort Hoshi as much as she could.  
Hoshi blinked suddenly and took a step closer towards the woman.  
"But it is only the past, which has been. The future that is to come can still be changed." The woman continued. "But you have done well so far, in keeping the balance of the future, I must say Suteki-san." She added with a comforting smile, which faded as she rested her eyes on Michiru, who was looking at her with a sad look. "But it would only hurt the child..."  
Hoshi looked at the woman and then at Michiru. "Can't you show me something happy?" She asked suddenly, not wanting to make Michiru sad in anyway.  
The woman blinked and soon looked at Hoshi, who walked over to them. "I could..." The woman nodded and looked back at Michiru again. "Would you want to?" She asked with an asking smile over her lips.  
Michiru looked at the woman for a while before she looked at Hoshi. "If mommy wants to..." She blinked and soon smiled, running over to Hoshi who kneeled down and put her arms around her. "I want to." She added and looked at the woman, while Hoshi got up from the ground while holding onto Michiru.  
The woman nodded and soon held up her staff over her head. "I will show you the lost memories. But do not be scared of the past." She remarked, and soon she looked at the staff and its orb, which suddenly started shining brightly.  
  
Hoshi and Michiru slowly opened their eyes, finding themselves standing in a large garden, which seemingly had no end, but begun at a large gate, which lead into a huge palace. Suddenly the woman appeared beside them, with the orb still shining, but more gently now. The sky was dark and filled with stars over their heads, while everything was silent.  
"This is the palace on Neptune..." The woman noted while looking at the palace.  
Hoshi's eyes widened at the words and soon she stared at the woman. "On Neptune?" She gasped. "You're telling me that were on a other planet?"  
The woman only nodded as an answer, and soon she looked at the gates to the palace, which slowly opened a little. "Watch now..." She whispered. "The people here aren't able to see us, since we are only inside of a memory." She added.  
Hoshi blinked and soon she looked at Michiru who was holding onto her by the neck, while staring at the gate. Hoshi blinked once more and soon followed the blue eyes to the gate, were a young woman walked out, wearing a dark marine green dress, which reminded pretty much of a old Greek toga in someway. She had shoulder length aqua hair and her eyes were in shadows. "Who's that?" Hoshi asked in a low voice.  
The woman just smiled at the question. "It is Princess Neptune."  
  
Hoshi blinked at the reply and watched after the young woman, who walked into the yard, while looking around herself like if she was looking for something. "What's she doing out side?" Hoshi suddenly asked.  
"She is looking for her partner." The woman replied and at the same time the young woman stopped in her steps. "There." The woman added now, while pointing into the yard.  
Hoshi and Michiru followed the way the woman pointed and soon a young woman appeared in the yard. She had short blonde hair and was wearing a dark blue dress, which was pretty much like the aqua haired woman's. "And she is?" Hoshi blinked and raised an eyebrow.  
"Princess Neptune's partner..." The woman started.  
"Uranus." The aqua haired woman's voice was heard suddenly.  
"Yeah, I'm here." The blonde replied as she stopped some feet away from the aqua haired young woman. The two looked at each other for some time before they walked closer to each other, and took each other's hands.  
"What do you mean by partner, anyway?" Hoshi asked in a low voice, now looking at the tanned woman beside her.  
"In life and death." The woman replied shortly with a gentle smile.  
Hoshi sweat dropped at the answer and suddenly Michiru gasped a little. "What's wrong?" Hoshi looked at the girl who was blushing a bit, and holding onto Hoshi a bit tighter. Hoshi followed the girl's gaze and soon her eyes widened a little. The two young women were holding each other tightly now, and Hoshi could clearly see that the embrace wasn't just a friendly one.  
"This is one of the memories that I can show you both. The rest I can not." The tanned woman whispered. "It might change the future."  
Hoshi blinked and suddenly she understood, pretty much of everything. She slowly let her gaze from the two women end up at Michiru. Neptune... she is Michiru. Hoshi thought now and held her breath for a second.  
The tanned woman looked at Hoshi, clearly seeing that the woman was thinking. "This is all I can show you..." She whispered suddenly and now Hoshi's attention was with her again.  
Hoshi nodded and soon looked at the two young women in the yard for a while before she closed her eyes once again, feeling Michiru holding onto her a little bit tighter than before.  
  
Hoshi opened her eyes finding herself in her yard once more, still with Michiru in her arms, who had now fallen asleep, but the tanned woman was nowhere to be seen. Hoshi gazed at the sky for sometime and soon smiled warmly, feeling a slight relief inside of her, like if the memories she had seen took away something heavy from her chest. She looked over the girl in her arms and smiled warmly.  
"Let's get you into bed... princess." She whispered and gently kissed Michiru on the forehead, before walking into the house and closing the door after herself.  
Hoshi turned of the lights as she left each floor of the house, and soon she lied Michiru down in her bed, pulling the blanket over the deeply sleeping girl, who sighed in her sleep. Hoshi just gaze over the girl for a while before she gently stroked the girl's hair from her cheek, not minding in saying a word she slowly got up from the edge of the bed and walked out of the room, leaving the door open and walking into her own room. She got undressed and slowly dressed up for bed. She stopped in her tracks towards the bed and ended up looking out the window, seeing the moon shining over the yard. She just smiled at the sight and slowly got in bed, pulling the blanket over her self, now looking at the ceiling. Her head hadn't been clear since the first day Michiru was given to her, only questions about the child had been buzzing around inside of her, but now she knew the past. Hoshi sighed gently and turned onto her side, facing the window once more and for the first time she knew, she would sleep easy this night. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Hoshi was sitting in the basement, which she had rebuilt into a music room a studio, since she had gotten the news and hopes of a music career two years earlier. She was sitting in the dark room by the piano with only a single lamp shining over her and her notes. It was midday and Michiru was at school. It had been seven years since the tanned woman had showed them the past, and after that, more and far more major changed had happened in their lives, to which Hoshi was more that glad. She sighed deeply over her notes and soon stretched out her arms over her head. She was wearing a white short-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, while her hair was hanging over her shoulders.  
She soon rubbed her eyes with a deep sigh, feeling like the second song for the day was to be along and hard one. She had only made up the title. "This doesn't feel right." Hoshi sighed and closed her eyes.  
At the same time the front door was closed. "Mother?"  
Hoshi smiled at the angelic voice from upstairs and leaned back a little from the piano. "In the basement sweet heart!" She shouted towards the open door.  
A while later the now ten year old Michiru peeked in with a bright smile playing on her lips. The girl was wearing her school uniform, it being a white blouse with a dark green sailor collar, which was in a bow over her chest and a matching skirt, which ended at her knees. "Working hard?"  
Hoshi smiled at her daughter and soon sighed. "Work is working hard on me, I would like to say." She replied and soon looked at the piano again, but only for a second before Michiru sat down with her on the bench. "How was school?" She asked instead, looking at the girl.  
"It was alright." Michiru replied, now leaning her head against Hoshi's shoulder while studying the notes on the piano. "Changing seas?" She smiled at the title before she looked at Hoshi.  
Hoshi smiled back. "Yeah. I thought it would make a nice title... but it became a hard one to stand up to." She replied and turned on the recording machine on the piano, before she placed her hands onto the piano keys, sighing gently before she started to play on a calm melody.  
Michiru watched Hoshi as she played with a smile over her lips, knowing that the woman she saw as her mother could come up with the rest of the new song with some help. She soon placed her hands beside Hoshi's on the keys, and soon they both played, Michiru following Hoshi's notes and at the same time making up her own. They had done this several times since the piano had arrived. "Tai-obasan said hi." Michiru said after a while of playing with Hoshi.  
Hoshi smiled gently at the remark. "We should stop asking her to pick you up at school, shouldn't we?" She replied.  
Michiru smiled at Hoshi, while still playing. "I like it when she picks me up at school. All the others students think she has a cool car."  
Hoshi laughed warmly, seeing the image of Taiko's old T-bird painted blue with white stripes on the sides. "The Tai-mobile." She whispered. "It is a pretty cool car, I have to agree." She agreed. "But it really isn't as safe as she says it is." She added.  
Michiru giggled gently, knowing that the old car could go into pieces any day.  
The two played for some time and before they knew it, the song had been recorded and finished and the time had just flown by. The two sat at the piano for a while under silence before Hoshi sighed. "Well." She started and turned of the recorder. "Want to have dinner now, or do something else?"  
Michiru smiled at Hoshi and her question. "I vote for dinner." She nodded and got up from the bench with Hoshi, who turned of the light before they walked out of the room. "I finished the sketch on Angel today!" Michiru said as she took her first step onto the stairs.  
"You did?" Hoshi smiled, charmed at the sudden words. "Are you going to start painting on it this weekend?"  
Michiru smiled back at Hoshi and nodded.  
Hoshi sighed gently, but kept her smile. "What kind of canvas do you want for this piece of art?"  
"The usual will be just fine." Michiru noted as she ran up the stairs before Hoshi, who slowly walked after the girl and into the kitchen.  
  
Hoshi picked out the days dinner from the fridge, while Michiru took out a pot from the cupboard and filled it half way with water, before putting it onto the stove. Hoshi had always allowed Michiru to be in the kitchen when she made dinner, and the girl had always wanted to help as much as she could, to which Hoshi never had protested, thinking that the girl would need to know how to cook on her own someday. "Sweet heart, could you take out a frying pan?" Hoshi asked as she stared cutting the fish she had taken out.  
Michiru nodded and took out a frying pan from the cupboard and placed it onto the stove. "I'll go change." She said and soon ran up the stairs.  
Hoshi smiled for herself as she continued finishing the fish. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Hoshi blinked and looked out the kitchen window, seeing a familiar figure standing on the steps to the house, looking up. Hoshi smiled gently and sighed. "Michiru? Could you get the door?"  
"Yes mother!" Michiru shouted as she ran down the stairs, wearing a gentle green t-shirt with the letter M in blue, and a pair of dark blue jogging pants. She ran into the hallway, were she opened the door. "Tai-obasan!" She screamed with joy as the brown haired woman behind the door wrapped her arms around Michiru, picking her up from the floor and hugging her tightly.  
"How's my cutie doing?" Taiko laughed and kissed Michiru on the cheek, before putting her back onto the floor.  
"I thought you were coming over tomorrow, not today." Michiru chirped.  
Taiko winked at the girl and closed the door after her self. "I changed my mind." She noted and took of her black leather jacket. She was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of dark gray jeans, and her hair had grown strangely much, and was now in a tight brand. "Mommy's in the kitchen?"  
"Yes." Michiru smiled at the brown haired woman. "We're fixing dinner."  
"Aw, and I wasn't invited?" Taiko raised an eyebrow and soon picked Michiru up again, throwing the girl over her shoulder as she walked into the doorway into the kitchen. "Hey there mommy." Taiko grinned at Hoshi who looked over her shoulder, smiling at the entrance.  
"You can smell food even if it isn't done, can't you?" Hoshi asked and went back to the fish.  
"I have a super nose." Taiko replied and looked at Michiru who was just hanging on her shoulder. "Want to go down, kitten?" She asked now.  
"I don't mind hanging around like this." Michiru smiled at the woman.  
"Alright! I just might buy you and have you as a boa around my neck." Taiko noted with a raised eyebrow.  
Michiru just giggled and was soon put onto the floor. "Too bad I weight a bit too much, right?" She remarked to the brown haired woman with a smile over her lips.  
"I think your mother is giving you a bit too much food, these days." Taiko grinned at the girl, while keeping an eye on Hoshi who had turned around, and was now waving the knife towards Taiko.  
"Sweet heart I think obasan and I can make dinner, why don't you set the table?" Hoshi noted with a smile towards Michiru. "Give obasan the smallest plate."  
"I will." Michiru smiled at Hoshi and soon climbed onto the stool by the cupboard, with the plates and glasses.  
"And obasan can make a salad." Hoshi continued before she turned back to the fish. "And she'll be cleaning up after dinner."  
Taiko shrugged her shoulders and did as she was told, not wanting to play around with Hoshi when she had a knife in her hand.  
  
After dinner Michiru had gone to her room to do her homework, giving Hoshi and Taiko time to clean up in the kitchen. Taiko put the last plate into the machine with a sigh, before she closed it and turned to Hoshi, who was making tea.  
"You really should cut your hair. You look like a girl in long hair." Hoshi noted suddenly, giving Taiko a slightly teasing gaze, knowing the woman by heart and that she hated to be called a girl.  
Taiko just smiled at the remark and crossed her arms. "How come you like picking on me so much, Shi-chan?" She asked instead as she leaned against the water-basin behind her. "You know what they say about picking on people."  
"It's not nice?" Hoshi raised her eyebrows at Taiko, while a grin played on her lips.  
Taiko tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes. "That too." She agreed and looked at Hoshi again. "You haven't been out since Michi-chan arrived, you know? People are starting to miss you on the dance floor."  
Hoshi sighed at the truth, but smiled at the fact that she didn't miss the messiness' of going out. "I really don't mind staying home, and having a life outside all that."  
"Mm." Taiko nodded a little. "But you shouldn't live a life alone, you know?" She added, now looking at the floor. "I remember a young Shi-chan who always said that she never wanted to be alone and unloved, when we went to school."  
Hoshi looked at the water, which was starting to boil. "I'm not alone and unloved." She noted and looked at Taiko. "I have what I need, and I'm glad for it."  
Taiko nodded once more before she looked at Hoshi again. "I know what you mean, but don't you miss having some one there?"  
Hoshi knew what the friend meant, but she hadn't thought about that. Having some one by her side hadn't really meant much after Natsumi had left her, and she hadn't been looking really either. "Of course I miss having someone there..." She replied and turned off the stove. "But my time now is for Michiru..." She added and ended up with a sigh. "But I don't want to be-"  
"Heartbroken?" Taiko cut in, knowing the young woman by heart.  
Hoshi smiled at Taiko and soon poured the water into three cups. "Yeah." She nodded.  
Taiko nodded in agreement, knowing the feeling more than well, even if she had been alone herself for some time.  
Suddenly Hoshi gasped out loud, having poured boiling water onto her own hand. She dropped the pot and jumped back in chock from the counter, holding onto her hand tightly.  
Taiko's eyes widened and she quickly turned on the water, before she ran over to Hoshi and pulled her back to the water-basin, putting Hoshi's hand under the cold running water. "You shouldn't be doing two things at the same time, you loose your focus." Taiko noted, mostly meant as a joke.  
Hoshi sighed while keeping her eyes on the water running over her hurting hand. "I guess you're right." She replied in a low voice, while she looked at Taiko who picked up the pot from the floor, and at the same time drying up the warm water with a towel.  
A short second later Michiru came running down the stairs. "What happened?" She asked and noticed Taiko cleaning up on the floor, while Hoshi was washing down her hand. "Mother?"  
"It's alright sweet heart. I just burned myself a little." Hoshi promised with a careful smile.  
"I'll put on new water." Taiko noted, mostly for herself.  
Michiru looked at the two for a while before she nodded a little. "I'll go finish my homework."  
Hoshi smiled at the girl. "I'll call you down when teas ready." She replied and listened as Michiru walked up the stairs again.  
Taiko walked over to Hoshi and filled the pot. "Where were we?" She smiled at Hoshi as she walked over to the stove. "Heart braking, was it?"  
Hoshi smiled a little for herself, and looked back at the water. "I really don't want to talk about it." She noted as she turned of the water and dried her hand in a towel, hanging under the water-basin.  
Taiko looked at Hoshi for a while and soon sighed. "Who does really?" She whispered, while she studied the water. "I don't think there is anything called true or eternal love, you know?" She said now, looking at Hoshi who instantly looked back at her. "Only family kind of love is eternal." She added with a smile.  
Hoshi looked at Taiko for a while drying her hand. "I wont make a comment on that." She replied as she hung up the towel again.  
"What? You believe in true and eternal love?" Taiko smiled a little ironically, looking back at the water. "I think we've talked about this subject several times before." She noted after a while.  
"What not?" Hoshi protested. "You never know when the real love comes along, until it's over." She added and crossed her arms. "Life isn't eternal, so that can make love eternal, since a persons feelings never die out. At least I think so."  
"Blah, blah, blah." Taiko gagged.  
"Tai-chan!" Hoshi protested. "I thought you were grown up and that I could talk to you about everything."  
Taiko was irritated by the remark, and Hoshi could clearly see it. "Sure you can. But it wont change the fact that I actually li-"Taiko's eyes widened as she heard her own voice saying words she swore never to say out loud, specially not near Hoshi. Her face turned a shade of red and she ended up looking into the pot again.  
Hoshi looked at the woman with slightly widened eyes, since she hadn't seen her friend blush so often, except under their years in school and under gym classes. "Tai-chan?" Hoshi blinked and slowly walked over to the woman, whom's face turned into a darker shade of red for every step Hoshi took closer to her. "You were trying to tell me something? And I think it was something important this time."  
"Forget it." Taiko mumbled.  
"Tell me!" Hoshi protested and grabbed onto Taiko by the arm. "I thought we were best friends! And always would be."  
Taiko closed her eyes tightly and swallowed hard, and Hoshi could feel Taiko's arm muscle tightening under her grip. "It was nothing..." Taiko whispered under her breath.  
"Hey." Hoshi whispered now and slowly removed her hand from Taiko's arm. "If it was nothing, why won't you look at me?"  
Taiko took a deep, shivering breath and slowly opened her eyes a little. "I really don't want to talk about it..." She whispered and turned of the stove, as the water started steaming.  
"Tai-chan..." Hoshi whispered, giving her friend a slightly disappointed gaze.  
Suddenly Taiko looked at Hoshi with slightly shining eyes, which could have made anyone's heart skip a beat. "Sorry, but I really don't want to talk about that..." She whispered and poured the water into the last two empty cups. "Let's enjoy this evening tea, and then I'll leave." She added in a low voice. "Alright?"  
Hoshi looked at the woman for some time under silence, before she slowly walked over to a cupboard, taking out some small cookies. "If you wish." She whispered as she closed the cupboard. She sighed and suddenly her eyes widened, feeling a pair of firm hands on her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder and right at Taiko, who was staring at Hoshi's back. "Tai... -chan?" Hoshi blinked.  
Taiko sighed and closed her eyes a little. "I really never thought I would tell it to you..." She whispered as she slowly turned Hoshi around. "But I guess this is the best chance I'll ever get, before I can decide anything really."  
"What are you talking about?" Hoshi blinked.  
Taiko looked at the floor for some time before she looked at Hoshi. "I've been thinking on moving to America." She answered. "But I really don't want to... because I have nothing there, you know?" She added and looked back at the floor again. "My brother lives there, sure. But he hates me more than the plague, just like the rest of my family."  
Hoshi knew why Taiko's family hated her so much. They had talked about it over a sleep over at Hoshi's parents place when they were younger, and Taiko had slept over several nights, just because Hoshi's parents thought the girl would have been beaten up. "You really don't need to think of that, right? America is huge..."  
Taiko smiled gently and slowly lifted her gaze from the floor, and back onto Hoshi. "But my life is here, you know? My friends are here... you, are here. I wont have all that there."  
Hoshi blinked at the woman, not really knowing what to make of the eyes that were looking right at her, that seemed to be begging. And now Hoshi could make out by Taiko's voice that the woman was almost forcing out the words. "You don't have to talk about this, if you don't want to Tai- chan." Hoshi noted and placed the box onto the counter behind her.  
"No I actually do need to say this, and I've been training it for some time in front of my mirror at home." Taiko almost protested and slowly took Hoshi's hand into her own. "I'm pretty sick of it now." She added with a gentle smile over her lips. "What do you think I should do?" She asked suddenly.  
"What do you mean?" Hoshi blinked back.  
"Should I follow my heart, or should I just run away from everything." Taiko continued, while looking into Hoshi's eyes.  
Hoshi tried to make out what Taiko was hoping to hear, but she wasn't sure for the first time in her life. "You... you should follow your heart, I think." She answered in a low voice.  
Taiko looked at Hoshi for some time before she nodded. "Thanks."  
"For what-?" Hoshi's eyes widened, as she found Taiko's hand on her cheek, while the gaze turned gentle. The situation was puzzling, but Hoshi didn't move from the spot, she just stared and didn't say a word.  
Taiko moved as close to Hoshi as she could, who just walked into counter behind her. "I hate saying this..." She whispered as she slowly moved her face closer to Hoshi's. "But I have been watching you since the first day we met in school." She added after a while, before she gently placed her lips over Hoshi's, while at the same time her free hand found its way to Hoshi's hurting hand, which she held carefully in her own.  
Hoshi stared at Taiko for a second, before she calmed herself, letting her eyes close slowly and letting herself being kissed.  
Taiko slowly pulled away from Hoshi, opening her eyes and looking at Hoshi's slightly blushing face. "I'm sorry if I did this the wrong way. But there would probably never had been a better time..." She whispered and bit her lower lip a little, while she gently stroked Hoshi's cheek with her thumb, which made Hoshi slowly open her eyes.  
Hoshi swallowed hard and rested her eyes on Taiko's lips, which she never had thought on kissing, thinking that a relationship on the highest level with an amazing friend would be possible, but now she was slowly starting to think different. She suddenly blinked and for some reason, she looked at towards the place between the kitchen and the dining area, and there was Michiru standing, looking at the two with slightly widened eyes. "Michi..." Hoshi whispered suddenly, and Taiko jumped back as quickly as she heard the name.  
The girl looked from Hoshi to Taiko, and from Taiko to Hoshi several times before she walked closer to them both with a sudden curious look over her face. "Were you two kissing?" She asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.  
Hoshi and Taiko blushed at the question, and Taiko ended up looking at the floor, while Hoshi swallowed hard, touching her own face and feeling that it was slightly burning. What am I supposed to say to that? She probably saw everything. She thought.  
Michiru suddenly smiled at Hoshi. "I don't mind." She noted and looked at Taiko. "I mean, Tai-obasan has always been around. I was starting to wonder when something would happen." She added and walked over to the counter with the cup, picking up her own.  
Taiko and Hoshi just stared at the girl, who walked to the dining table and sat down with her cup. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Two months passed by and Taiko had more or less moved in with Hoshi and Michiru, living in the guest room on the bottom floor. Hoshi was hard at work in her studio, with some people from the record company she had been contracted to. Hoshi was sitting behind a microphone in the recording booth, as she called it, playing on her violin. She was wearing a white top, which was slightly too large on her, and the left strap of it was hanging over her shoulder, and a pair of blue jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, while some strands of hair fell gracefully on each side of her cheeks.  
The two men sitting by the mixing board where smiling, listening to the beautiful music that was heard in their head phones, which they hadn't had to change in anyway since the day had started. "She's a perfect newcomer to the company." Said one of them while smiling at his partner, who just nodded in agreement.  
The closed door was slowly opened and Taiko and Michiru peeked in, Taiko biting on a bit of toast, while Michiru was sipping some iced tea. Taiko was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and a pair of green shorts, which she had cut herself from a pair of old jeans. She had cut her hair and added some blue strands, which made the thirty year old seem like fifteen. And Michiru was wearing a white summer dress with some red and blue flower patterns here and there, and her hair was hanging loose at her shoulders.  
"She's just getting better for everyday." Taiko grinned while munching on her toast.  
Michiru nodded in agreement with a smile over her lips. She watched her mother with a warm gaze, feeling more and more proud about her when she was playing her music.  
The two men noticed the two in the doorway, and soon one of them waved in them with a smile. "Want to listen?" He asked in a low voice as he pointed the headphones towards Michiru.  
Michiru was the first one to skip into the room, and soon the headphones were placed over her ears, as Taiko walked over and sat down on one of the chairs. Michiru watched Hoshi while listening to the music in the headphones, which only made the music sound better, with its carefully added effects.  
Hoshi was playing with her eyes closed while a smile was softly placed over her lips, which made her seem at peace, a face that Michiru hoped to see forever, since it calmed herself more than anything.  
I hope I can make her just as proud over me, as I am proud over her. Michiru thought with a shining gaze in her eyes.  
Hoshi slowly opened her eyes and spotted the girl behind the glass wall in front of her. She smiled back at her daughter and kept on playing, now getting up from the stool and walking around in the small room. Slowly the music stopped and Hoshi ended up by the microphone. "Was that good kitten?" She spoke with a smile over her lips, while looking right at Michiru, who gave her the thumbs up, just like the two men and Taiko, who had finished her toast.  
The men started cleaning up the work for the day as Hoshi walked out of the booth, and was hugged by Michiru. "You really are working hard." The girl noted with a proud shine in her eyes.  
Hoshi smiled at the girl and nodded. "Someone has to make a living." She noted while giving Taiko a tender gaze, who just stuck out her tongue at the comment. Hoshi looked at the two men who slowly got up from their chairs. "See you next week guys."  
"Fine work today Hoshi-san!" One of them smiled, while tears were clearly seen in his eyes. "I can sleep great tonight." He added as he shook hands with Hoshi, as so did the other, before they walked out of the room.  
"So, what shall we do now, oh mega-star?" Taiko asked as she got up from the chair with a smile, while she placed her hands into her pockets. "Want to go out for dinner?"  
Hoshi smiled at the woman before she looked at Michiru. "What does my angel say?"  
Michiru smiled back at her mother. "If I can pick the restaurant." She replied.  
Taiko and Hoshi nodded at the same time in agreement, knowing that the girl was great at picking out the perfect restaurant. The three left the room, turning of the machines and lights, before they walked up the stairs and into the hall, were they got their shoes and jackets on, before they walked out of the house, locking the doors and then walking over to Hoshi's car. They all got in and Taiko sat behind the wheel for once.  
  
The three were sitting at Restaurant Life later that evening, and letting the dinner calm down in their stomachs while they talked about Michiru's school work for music class, it being a essay on Mozart on fifteen pages.  
"You really think he was like that?" Taiko asked from behind her glass of water, while looking at Michiru with a gentle gaze. "What if he actually was a mad man who only was out to get everyone's attention?"  
"I don't think he was like that." Michiru shook her head as she placed down her glass of water. "I think he was like his music."  
"I have to agree with Michi." Hoshi pointed out, while sipping her white wine. "A mad man could never make the kind of music as he did." She added as she placed the glass onto the table, with her hand under her chin.  
Taiko rolled her eyes but smiled, knowing that the two thought pretty much the same when talking about music and the great composers. "I think this discussion had come to a dead end." She whispered gently and picked up her glass again. "Why don't we go home and see a movie before bed?" She asked instead, not wanting to get her hands slapped by quick comments of her being lazy in a serious discussion.  
"Sounds like a plan." Hoshi replied with closed eyes and a smile over her lips. She soon looked at Michiru who drank up the rest of her water. "Does the kitten agree?"  
Michiru nodded and placed down her glass. The three soon got up from their chairs, leaving the tab for the evening in the middle of the table, which Taiko had paid for. She had gotten a raise at the café and was more than happy to use the money as much as she only could, in spoiling her new family.  
Michiru and Hoshi stopped in their tracks suddenly, staring at the air in front of them.  
Taiko was standing behind them and couldn't really see what the two were staring at, but soon she noticed a family walk in. An elegant family, that seemed to have pretty much money to spare. The father of the family was wearing a black tuxedo, and he was handsome, with his short black hair pulled back and a pair of smart looking glasses over his dark green eyes. The mother was wearing a white dress, which reminded Taiko of a royal ball dress for some reason, and she was beautiful, with her dark blue highlighted black hair and a pair of hazel eyes. The last Taiko noticed of the family was a daughter with blonde hair, which was cut short and green eyes. She was wearing a dark blue dress, in which the girl didn't seem comfortable. The blonde girl seemed to be the same age as Michiru. "Isn't that Tenoh Ryoshi?" Taiko suddenly whispered, while tapping Hoshi on the shoulder, having a slight memory of seeing the man in some newspaper. "The owner of Music/Media Inc?"  
Hoshi nodded a little, knowing whom the man was since he was her boss, but kept her eyes on the blonde girl, just like Michiru.  
The blonde girl looked at her parents and suddenly stopped in her tracks, before noticing Hoshi and Michiru, who were clearly looking her way. The girl looked at them for a while but soon she just looked at Michiru, whose eyes shined gently.  
The mother of the family stopped by a table where her husband had sat down, and was now waving towards a waiter. "Haruka?" The mother said in a high voice, looking at the blonde girl. "Come sit down dear."  
The blonde girl's gaze was almost like ripped away from Michiru's gaze and ended up at her mother. "Yes, mom." She said in a low voice and before she walked of, she gave Michiru a quick gaze.  
Was that her? Hoshi thought as she looked after the girl, who slowly walked over to her parents and sat down by her father. Could it really have been her? She thought as she let her gaze end up at Michiru, who was gazing at the floor. Did she sense it was her... her partner? Hoshi got a worrying feeling, thinking that soon Michiru would have to leave her, just like the tanned mystery woman had said.  
"Can we go mother?" Michiru whispered suddenly, taking Hoshi's hand while still gazing at the floor.  
"Let's." Hoshi nodded and slowly walked of with Michiru, while Taiko just followed after them without saying a word, thinking that the sudden stop and the chilling silence was a bit scary.  
  
The movie had been seen under silence, and Taiko had stopped worrying about the two others, who had sat more or less in their own thoughts, than watched the movie. Hoshi had tucked in Michiru and was now sitting by her bed, staring at her nightstand with a serious gaze over her face. She soon took a deep breath and slowly opened the top drawer, where she found the wand she was given with Michiru. The Neptune symbol hadn't shined since the first night, which only was a sign for Hoshi that the time wasn't close. She slowly picked up the wand, studying it with a worried gaze, now thinking about the mystery woman and wondering why she hadn't been around for so long.  
Suddenly Taiko appeared in the open doorway, wearing a robe and carrying to cups. "Want some tea?" She asked carefully as she took a step onto the bedroom floor.  
Hoshi jumped slightly and almost threw the wand into the drawer, and slammed in the drawer, staring at Taiko with a pale face. "Oh god..." She gasped and soon calmed her last nerves. "It's just you." She whispered and looked at the floor.  
"Just you? Hmm, didn't sound like a very nice thing to say, don't you think?" Taiko asked as she walked over to the bed and sat down beside Hoshi, giving her the cup. "You seem tense."  
Hoshi smiled gently while she looked at the cup she was now holding with both hands. "You could say that I am..." She answered with a sigh. "Can't you sleep?" She whispered after a while, now looking at Taiko who was carefully sipping her warm tea.  
"Not really." Taiko replied while gazing at Hoshi from behind the cup. "But it doesn't matter. I have the day off tomorrow." She added with a gentle smile.  
Hoshi smiled back and nodded gently, looking back at the cup in her hands.  
"What's wrong?" Taiko asked after a second of gazing at the troubled look over Hoshi's face, while at the same time scooting closer to the woman. "Care to share your secrets with me?" She asked after a short while of silence, before sipping her tea.  
Hoshi smiled a little, not really knowing what to say to almost blue haired woman sitting beside her. I can't tell her what's really going on. She thought and slowly placed the cup onto the nightstand. She wouldn't understand, since I hardly understand all this. She sighed and soon looked at Taiko, who was looking pretty childish in the large robe, while she was making large puppy-eyes towards her. "I just have things in my head..." She replied after a while of gazing into the large eyes.  
Taiko's eyes turned gentle while a soft smile appeared on her lips. "What kind of things? Something you want to talk about? I'm all ears right now."  
"It's nothing really." Hoshi whispered and ended up looking at the bed, and Taiko's naked knee. "It just feels like life is changing so much everyday. I hardly can keep up with it sometimes. Or at least my mind doesn't."  
"Ah." Taiko nodded and placed the cup onto the floor, slightly under the bed. "That isn't anything that you can stop you know? Life, I mean." She replied and ended up sitting with her legs crossed while she lied down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling with her arms behind her head. "Just take the minute as it comes, that's my motto." She continued and looked at Hoshi who was looking over her. "Don't be scared of life, things do change, but they change as much as you want them to change." She added, now smiling gently.  
"When did you turn into a philosopher?" Hoshi grinned suddenly, feeling a slight teasing feeling in her fingertips.  
Taiko grinned back the same grin and sat up in the bed, looking at the wall. "I'm what I am and I have what I have been given." She replied before she looked at Hoshi, who raised an eyebrow at her, knowing that the woman would continue her sentence. "And I take what I want... well, sometimes." Taiko added with a soft laugh.  
The two looked at each other for a while under silence, before Taiko's hand found it's way to Hoshi's.  
"Want to go back to what ever you were looking at, before I stormed in?" Taiko smiled gently suddenly.  
Hoshi's eyes widened a little, while a gentle blush appeared in her face. I didn't think she noticed. She thought and was about to open her mouth, when Taiko's gaze stopped the words in Hoshi's mouth.  
Taiko raised an eyebrow towards Hoshi, before she slowly moved her had closer to Hoshi's, keeping her eyes at Hoshi's slightly staring eyes. "Or it maybe wasn't that important?" She asked in a low and gentle voice, while a soft smile played over her lips. She gently squeezed Hoshi's hand, which was under her own, while she gently placed her lips against Hoshi's cheek.  
Hoshi slowly closed her eyes, letting the woman kiss her without making any protest, while trying to remember that her bedroom door was open, and on the other side of the hall was another open door, behind which Michiru was sleeping calmly in her bed. Hoshi just sighed gently as Taiko's mouth slowly found it's way to Hoshi's, and at the same time Hoshi's free hand found its way to the backside of Taiko's head.  
At the same moment in Michiru's bed room, where the girl was sleeping calmly while hugging one of the two pillows. The girl sighed gently and moved onto her back. After a sigh from the girl and slightly twitching eyebrow, a sudden shine appeared on her forehead. The shine slowly turned into the symbol of Neptune, which slowly gave the whole room a gentle green and blue shimmer. "Mother..." She whispered in her sleep while her fist tightened a little.  
Hoshi's eyes widened, like if she heard the silent whisper in the silence of the house. Her eyes suddenly had a gentle green and blue shimmer to them, and her hand slowly left Taiko's head.  
Taiko slowly moved way from Hoshi's lips and while she slowly opened her eyes, noticing the shimmer in Hoshi's eyes. "What the...?" Taiko gasped under her breath and jumped away from Hoshi, while just staring at the woman who reminded of a zombie for a second.  
Hoshi suddenly blinked and the shimmer in her eyes was gone. "Michiru." She gasped and got up from the bed before she stormed out of the room and across the hallway, where she stopped in the doorway into Michiru's room.  
"What's going on?" Taiko huffed as she ran over, but ended up staring into the shimmering room.  
Suddenly the shimmer faded and a young woman appeared by the window, but she wasn't solid, she looked more or less like a ghost than anything else, as she stood there with her eyes closed. She was wearing a white body with a short dark green skirt, with its dark green sailor collar, which was in a bow over the young woman's chest. She had white gloves that ended at her elbows and a pair of dark green high heels. And on her forehead she had a tiara, which carried a dark green stone. The young woman was beautiful with her aqua colored shoulder length hair and tender face.  
Hoshi's eyes widened a little, knowing whom the young woman was. Why is she appearing here, and why now? She thought as she took a step into the room.  
At the same time the young woman opened her blue eyes, which rested on Hoshi. The young woman smiled gently and nodded towards Hoshi as a greeting, before she crossed her arms.  
"Why are you here?" Hoshi whispered under her breath.  
"I have come to visit the future." The young woman replied with a gentle voice as she took some steps closer Hoshi. "Pluto says that you are a good mother, Hoshi-san." She added and gently placed her right hand under her chin, while a smile appeared on her lips. "I thank you..."  
Taiko's eyes widened, knowing the gesture more than well. Hoshi used to do the same thing, as so did Michiru from time to time.  
"Is this a memory?" Hoshi whispered suddenly and held her breath as she awaited the answer.  
The young woman nodded gently and soon removed her hand from her chin, only to look at Michiru who was sleeping. The young woman smiled warmly and her eyes shined a bit. "Pluto was right..." She whispered before she looked back at Hoshi. "You are perfect."  
Hoshi swallowed and nodded a little. "I am trying my best."  
"I know you are." The young woman nodded with slightly closed eyes, which only made the young woman's gaze seem more tender than a second ago. "The future will become a bright one, and we will always remember you, Hoshi-san, even when the time comes when we must leave..."  
Hoshi looked at the young woman for a while before she looked at Michiru. "When is this time?" She asked carefully, before she looked back at the young woman.  
The young woman sighed and her gaze turned slightly saddened. "Five years from now, all must change, I am afraid."  
Hoshi's eyes filled with tears as she heard the answer.  
The young woman gazed at Hoshi for some time, only to see the first tear run down Hoshi's cheek. The young woman felt clearly what Hoshi was going trough and gently placed her hand onto Hoshi's face, before drying away the tear. "None of us likes to see tears in your eyes..." She whispered.  
Hoshi just gazed at the young woman, knowing what was to become of Michiru when she was gone. "Promise me one thing..." She whispered.  
The young woman smiled comfortingly and nodded. "We'll be strong." She whispered and soon they both looked at the sleeping Michiru. "We both promise you this, mother."  
As the words were spoken Michiru moved her head on her pillow, facing Hoshi and the young woman, who was to become her future and once had been her past. "Promise..." She whispered in her sleep, while a gentle smile appeared on her lips. At the same time the symbol on her forehead slowly started to face, as so did the shimmer in the room, and with that, the young woman started to fade.  
As the rooms walls turned back to it's gentle green painted walls, everything turned silent. Except for Taiko's heartbeat, which was echoing all around the house, and could been heard clearly. The woman's face was pale and her hair was standing on ends, but no more words were said that night, when Hoshi went to her room, leaving Taiko standing in the hall outside, staring at the nothingness in front of her, while not believing her eyes. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Christmas was just around the corner, and Hoshi was walking in the busy city with Michiru. Taiko had gone to work since they needed the personal and Taiko needed the money. The two were looking past shopping windows while walking arm in arm, Michiru wearing a long winter coat in a pretty strange shade of blue and green, which ended at a little bit under her knees, where her blue jeans were seen over a pair of beige walking shoes, while a yellow-green-blue and red scarf was wrapped around her neck. Hoshi on the other hand was wearing a white winter jacket, which ended at her waist and a pair of black jeans, which ended in a pair of black walking shoes, and a polo shirts collar appeared around her neck at the jacket opening. A half-year had passed by since the great happening at their house, and Taiko hadn't said a word about it, while Hoshi didn't mind in talking about it either. The two walked past a music store were Michiru stopped, pulling her mother back to the window.  
"Your CD's out!" Michiru cheered in a low voice, not wanting people to stare their way, which they already were doing, since they both were rear in their beauty. "And it looks like it's selling well." She added while she looked at Hoshi with shining proud eyes.  
Hoshi just smiled at the window, seeing her first out come when coming to music. Her CD had been mentioned in several newspapers and music shows on the TV. Star shine over water was a real hit, and it made Hoshi happy, since Michiru was more prouder over the fact that her own mother was growing on the music branch. "Glad that you are happy sweet heart." Hoshi pointed out and soon looked at her watch. "We still have time." She said suddenly, while a mysterious gaze appeared in her eyes, which rested on Michiru.  
"What's that?" Michiru blinked and just gazed at her mother, before the fact that they hadn't bought anything the whole day.  
"Close your eyes and I'll take you there. But you have to trust me all the way." Hoshi noted with a safe smile.  
Michiru looked at her mother and soon held onto her arm with both hands. "I always trust you mother." She whispered while leaning her head against Hoshi's arm.  
Hoshi just smiled over the beautiful ten-year-old, who was growing up right before her eyes. Hoshi wasn't afraid of loosing her anymore, since she had seen the past and the future now, and she knew she would make it on her own. Hoshi soon walked off with Michiru following every move that she made. They walked down the street and soon they stopped outside an instrument store, to which Hoshi opened the door and helped Michiru in. They walked to the counter were a young woman was standing, wearing the stores shirt and a pair of black pants.  
"May I help you?" The young woman smiled at them, and soon her eyes widened a little. "Oh my god! Hoshi-sama!" She gasped and quickly bowed towards Hoshi.  
Hoshi just smiled at the young woman. "I'm here to pick up the present I ordered last week."  
"Yes! Yes of course!" The young woman bowed several times, almost throwing out the words before she ran into the back room, only to run back a second later with a violin case in black leather, which she placed onto the counter, before taking a slight step back.  
Hoshi looked at Michiru who had done as she had been told, and was now biting her lip a little. "You may open your eyes sweet heart." Hoshi whispered gently.  
Michiru opened her eyes and as she noticed the violin case on the counter, her eyes shined up like stars. "Mother!" She gasped as she slowly took of both her dark blue gloves, before placing her right hand onto the violin case.  
"I thought it was time for you to get a new violin, which isn't borrowed from school." Hoshi said with a gentle shine over her face. "And I think my violin isn't worthy of your talent anymore."  
Michiru looked at Hoshi with large shining eyes for a while, before she looked back at the violin case, which she slowly opened after studying her name on the top. And there it was, her very first and own violin that was hand made to look like a classical violin, in gentle brown wood.  
"You like it?" Hoshi smiled while looking over her daughter, with a gentle smile.  
"I love it..." Michiru whispered while a tear ran down her cheek, while she gently touched the strings to the violin.  
Hoshi just smiled at Michiru for a while before she looked at the young woman behind the counter, who was also crying. "We'll take it."  
"Yes ma'am!" Sniffled the young woman and quickly dried her face in her hands, before she took out some papers, which Hoshi signed. "Hope you'll play beautiful songs on that violin, miss Suteki." The young woman sniffled once more, talking to Michiru who closed the violin case.  
"I will..." Michiru nodded with yet another tear running down her cheek. She soon picked up the violin case, and Hoshi helped the girl put the straps over her shoulders. I'll make you proud over me mother. I promise! Michiru thought with a smile towards Hoshi, who dried her tears.  
"I hoped you would like it." Hoshi whispered as she stroked some strands of hair from Michiru. "You're worth it. I know."  
Michiru nodded with a proud shine over her face, gently blushing face. I promise I'll make you the proudest in the universe! She thought now before she wrapped her arms around Hoshi, now crying against the woman's shoulder.  
Hoshi hugged her daughter back with a warm shine over her eyes, and soon they walked out of the store, leaving the young woman behind the counter still crying.  
  
Michiru was helping Taiko with the Christmas three in the living room, while Hoshi was fixing in the kitchen. Taiko was tired after a whole day of working, but she was happy to be with her family again, even if she tried her best not to stare at Michiru, thinking of the event earlier that year. Taiko was wearing a white blouse and a pair of baggy jeans, which sat pretty well on her. Michiru was wearing a gentle blue v-collared shirt and a pair of blue jeans.  
"Want to put the angel on top, pumpkin?" Taiko said as she hung up a small crystal ball on a branch.  
Michiru smiled at the woman and walked over to the sofa, were a small box was lying. She opened it and smiled gently over the crystal angel lying there. She slowly picked it up and looked at Taiko, who pulled her hair from her face while studying the three. "Why have you been quiet since you got home, Tai-obasan?" She asked carefully as she walked over to Taiko.  
Taiko swallowed hard and slowly turned to look at the girl over her shoulder. "I..." She stopped in her sentence as her eyes were captured in Michiru's. "Em... I guess I'm just tired, kitten." She continued after a while of just staring.  
Michiru's gaze turned wondering and a bit sad, knowing that it wasn't only that. "You're thinking of Neptune, aren't you?" She whispered after a while of gazing at the angel in her hands.  
Taiko's eyebrows started twitching. She can read minds too? She thought suddenly, but threw the thought away as fast as it had appeared in her head. "No, kitten. I'm really tired after the day. That's all. Really!"  
Michiru nodded a little and soon looked at the woman again, who slowly picked her up, while holding her as high as she could over the floor, so that Michiru could put the angel onto the top of the tree. It sat perfectly on the top, at which Michiru smiled. "There."  
"Perfect!" Taiko smiled as well as she put down the girl. They stood by the tree for some time under silence, just gazing at their creation. "We make a pretty good team after all..." She whispered after a while and slowly placed her hand onto Michiru's shoulder. "And about that woman in your room... or what ever it was." She said after a while, ending up with a sigh.  
Michiru looked at her with an asking gaze.  
"Let's put that behind us, alright?" Taiko continued and was now smiling at Michiru.  
Michiru smiled back and nodded. "Let's do so." She agreed and walked closer to Taiko, who hugged her tightly.  
"Darlings! Time for dinner!" Hoshi shouted from the second floor.  
"On our way!" Taiko and Michiru sang together and soon walked up the stairs, and into the dining room, where Hoshi had set the table. The small family of three sat down by the table and started their Christmas dinner, talking about Taiko's day and about the young woman in the music store, who had been left behind her counter crying. They sat by the table until everyone's stomachs were filled, and after a while Taiko was making coffee and Michiru was making tea for herself. The plans for the rest of the evening was to be spent by the TV, watching the news and other Christmas shows, until people were ready to go to bed.  
As the three had sat down in the living room, and got comfy the phone started ringing.  
Taiko and Hoshi sighed, thinking the same thing: We should have taken the phone of the hook. Michiru placed her teacup on the coffee table and got up from the armchair, she was sitting in. "I'll answer." She said, having a slight feeling of what the two were thinking. She ran over to the phone hanging by the staircase and picked it up. "Suteki's. Michiru here." She answered.  
"Good evening miss Suteki." It was a man's voice and he sounded very nervous, while people were shouting in the background. "Is your mother available at the moment? It is very important."  
Michiru looked at Hoshi and Taiko, who were looking at her over the sofa's back. "Mother, it's for you..." She said, holding the phone towards Hoshi. "It's important."  
Hoshi sighed and gave her coffee cup to Taiko, before she walked over to the phone and took the phone from Michiru. "It's Suteki Hoshi, hello?" She replied in the phone as she placed it to her ear.  
"Suteki-san, this is Tenoh-san's assistant. He wanted to ask you for a major favor." The man said quickly. "It is very important and urgent."  
"What is it?" Hoshi blinked while she looked at Michiru, who sat down on the staircase.  
"Is there any possibility that you can come to Hibiya Park?" The man said after the reply. "One the music acts hasn't turned up, and we need someone to play for the Christmas show."  
Hoshi's eyes widened a little, hearing the TV being turned on. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that it was the Christmas show that Music/Media Inc held every year, and Tenoh Ryoshi was standing on the stage with his wife. She swallowed hard.  
"Can you? It would be a blessing for everyone if you could!" The man shouted now in the phone.  
Hoshi closed her eyes tightly while biting her lip a little. "I'll be there with my daughter in two hours." She said as she opened her eyes, looking serious.  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The man echoed on the other end. "The dress code will be black and white. Please hurry!" Where the last words Hoshi heard, as she hung up the phone.  
"Michiru, go to your room and put on that black dress we bought for your show at school. And get ready to leave with your violin." Hoshi said, looking at Michiru who was slowly getting up from the stairs.  
Taiko jumped up from the sofa staring at the two. "What's going on?"  
Tenoh Ryoshi was handed a microphone on the TV. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have just received great news!" He spoke with a shine over his face. "Miss Suteki and her daughter are to play on our stage tonight!" He added and soon the crowd started yelling and clapping.  
Taiko's eyes widened as she heard the words form the TV.  
"We'll be home as fast as we can." Hoshi whispered as she walked over to Taiko, kissing her quickly on the lips, while Michiru ran up the stairs. "Wish us good luck." Hoshi added wit ha gentle embrace before she ran up the stairs.  
Taiko just stared at the staircase with large eyes. "What's going on?" She thought out loud and soon smiled, hearing Michiru and Hoshi running down the stairs from the top floor and out into the hallway, where after a while the door was closed with a bang. "I guess I have nothing to say about it." She sighed and took sip from her cup, as she sat back down into the sofa, putting her feet up onto the coffee table.  
  
Michiru and Hoshi arrived at the entrance to the backstage an hour and a half later, wearing their most elegant clothing they owned. Michiru wearing a black dress, which she had gotten from Hoshi for her first concert for her school, under her winter jacket, while Hoshi was wearing a white dress, which was the most amazing she ever had been seen it, with it's short sleeves, under her black leather jacket. The two guards, who gave them directions to the back stage, where Tenoh-san and his wife were waiting, let them in. The show had started already and the first act was on, it being the children's choir.  
Hoshi and Michiru found the Tenoh couple, which where waiting by the entrance to the stage with their daughter, who was to play the piano later on. Ryoshi shined up like a star in the dark sky, as the two walked over to them, carrying their violin cases. Ryoshi was wearing a black tux, while his wife was wearing a white and elegant dress. And their daughter Haruka was wearing a black tuxedo as well, in which she looked happier than in the dress she wore to the restaurant earlier that year. "Thank heavens that you came!" Gasped Ryoshi.  
"We came as fast as we could, Tenoh-san." Hoshi nodded to the man, as she shook hands with him and then with his wife, ending up shaking hands with Haruka. Hoshi and Haruka changed gazes that felt like forever before they let go of each other's hands.  
"I hope you have nothing against playing with our daughter." Note Mrs. Tenoh with a gentle smile as she shook hands with Michiru, while talking to Hoshi.  
"Not at all." Hoshi smiled gently at the blonde girl, who was still staring at her. "Isn't that right Michiru?"  
Michiru shook hands with Haruka as well, and as the two shook hands her eyes shined up gently. "No... not at all." She whispered while looking at Hoshi.  
"Perfect!" Ryoshi smiled, charmed at the answer. The crowd outside started clapping as the children on the stage stopped singing. "I hope you both can Beethoven's 5." He said before he ran up the stairs to the stage.  
Hoshi and Michiru changed gazes.  
"I... I have to go to the piano..." Haruka said in a low voice, while her mother pulled the girls hair back.  
"Good luck sweet heart. And do your best!" Mrs. Tenoh smiled at the girl who nodded at her mother, before running up the same stairs her father had gone. Mrs. Tenoh Sighed and looked at Hoshi and Michiru were standing by a table by the stairs, taking out their violins from their cases. "I wish you both good luck as well, and I am sure there will be a bonus for you Suteki-san after this fast jump in on the show."  
Hoshi smiled at the woman and bowed her head. "It's the least I could do Tenoh-san." She replied before she looked at Michiru who picked up her bow from the case. "Let's do our best, sweet heart. And I know you will make me proud." She whispered, quickly kissing her daughter on the forehead.  
"Promise!" Michiru smiled at Hoshi with a nod.  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" Ryoshi's voice was heard from the stage now. "As we promised, the change in our show is to begging! I am glad to present Suteki Hoshi and her daughter, miss Michiru, an upcoming star on our music sky! And my very own daughter will be playing with them!"  
The crowd started clapping their hands and cheering.  
Hoshi and Michiru took deep breaths before they walked up the stairs together, focusing on their task as hard as they could. They soon stepped out onto the stage, where the spotlights shined over them and Haruka, who was sitting down by the piano, making her self ready to play. "Good luck darling." Hoshi whispered as they stopped by two microphones that were placed onto the middle of the stage.  
"Good luck to you too." Michiru whispered back and gazed over her shoulder, and at Haruka, who was looking at the piano.  
Michiru and Hoshi placed their violins onto their shoulders, and under their chins at the same time, and soon Hoshi started to play a sonnet she had played several times since she was young, and learned to Michiru when she was six. Michiru soon joined in, playing just as well as her mother which made the crowd gaze at them with tear filled and amazed eyes. Haruka gaze at the two violin players for a while before she joined in, playing elegantly and gracefully on the piano. The trio where amazing and people just gazed at them, all probably thinking the same thoughts, while they shed some tears.  
As the song died out slowly, and the musicians opened their eyes, now gazing over the crowd that slowly stood up at their chairs, clapping and cheering from the top of their lungs. Hoshi smiled and soon looked at Haruka who seemed a bit shy. "Michiru..." She whispered, who looked at her mother.  
Michiru blushed gently and soon walked over to Haruka, taking her hand into her own. "Time for the bow." She smiled warmly at the girl who just gazed at her.  
"I guess." Haruka swallowed after a while and soon they both walked over to Hoshi.  
The three bowed towards the crowd, which only turned louder in their clapping and cheering as the spotlight was shining over them. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The show Hoshi, Michiru and Haruka had made together was in the newspapers for days after Christmas and new years eve, and Hoshi was giving a large bonus for her work from Music/Media Inc, as she was promised. Even Michiru had been offered a contract after her first large show, and Michiru had thanked yes at once, thinking that it was what her mother would have wanted and she really wanted to make Hoshi proud. Hoshi was sitting by the kitchen table looking trough the mail a week after Michiru's twelfths birthday, while the girl was standing in the art gallery, working on one of her newest pieces. Taiko had gone out early that morning for work and would be by home around lunch, only to go back to work. Michiru was wearing her painting shirt as always and a green skirt, which ended at her knees. The girl had a talent for not getting paint on herself, which was a fact for Hoshi, but Michiru always insisted in having her painting shirt on. The girl hadn't stopped thinking of the blond pianist and was more or less quiet about the event, and Hoshi wasn't the kind to ask Michiru if she was alright or sad over the face, that the blonde could be her daughters future partner, which she had a strong feeling about.  
Michiru sighed as she removed her brush from the painting in front of her. It was on a whale, and strangely enough she thought the name Space was perfect for it. She sighed and slowly put away her pallet and brush, before she looked at the painting. I guess I don't have more to do here. She thought with a smile and soon walked over to desk and chair by the window, where she changed her painting shirt to a clean white one.  
"Sweet heart?" Hoshi shouted from the dining table. "How's the painting coming along?"  
"It's finished!" Michiru shouted back with a gentle smile over her lips, and she could hear a chair being pushed back, and soon she looked at the door way, were Hoshi appeared, wearing her white tank top and a pair of blue jeans.  
Hoshi smiled at her daughter and soon looked at the painting. "I see." She noted and walked over to the colorful painting. "It's beautiful." She added and crossed her arms, while tilting her head slightly to the side. "Like all your paintings." She continued as Michiru walked over to her. "What's your next project?" She smiled now.  
Michiru shrugged her shoulders with a gentle smile paying on her lips. "I don't know really." She replied and looked at Hoshi. "Mother..." She said slowly after a while of just gazing.  
"Yes sweet heart?" Hoshi blinked, looking at Michiru with an asking gaze. Suddenly it almost hit her. Three years of our lives together. She thought and at the same time her face paled a little.  
"Mother?" Michiru's eyes widened seeing the sudden change over Hoshi's face. She placed her arms around Hoshi, like if she was trying to hold up her mother. "What's wrong?"  
Hoshi sighed deeply while rubbing her forehead. "I need to sit down... that's all." She whispered and at the same time the answer was given, Michiru helped Hoshi to the desk, where the woman sat down on the chair, still rubbing her forehead. Hoshi soon sighed deeply, before she looked at the girl standing by her side, looking at her with a worried gaze. "I'm fine sweet heart, I just got light headed..." She whispered, trying to sound comforting.  
"Why don't I believe you?" Michiru whispered and looked at the floor, looking sad because she felt that something wasn't like always between them.  
Hoshi looked at the girl and soon sighed deeply, getting up from the chair before placing her hands onto Michiru's shoulders. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie you right in your face."  
Michiru smiled slightly, but kept her gaze at the floor. "I'm glad you confessed. You're a bad lair."  
Hoshi smiled gently at the girl and nodded a bit. "What was it you wanted to talk about sweet heart?" She asked after a while of just gazing over the girl.  
Michiru sighed and soon looked at Hoshi. "I was thinking on starting at Mugen Gakuen High School..." She answered. "I was thinking on talking with you about it... before I... before I..." She ended up with a sigh, while her gaze ended up at the floor.  
Hoshi didn't mind in asking what she meant with the words, since she knew that the girl new her soon to come future. "Of course you can sweet heart." She whispered instead while stroking Michiru on the cheek. "It's a good school, I've heard. And all that you want you can do, just you up your mind to it." She added, now getting Michiru's attention and gaze. "You're a smart and talented girl, and seriously, you can take care of yourself perfectly on your own."  
Michiru smiled and blushed a bit, knowing that the woman was right. "I'm glad you think so, mother." She whispered. "But I don't think I can make it on my own... when I have to..." She ended up with yet another sigh, while her eyes gently shined with tears.  
"Not another word from your lips." Hoshi whispered suddenly as she saw the tears in Michiru's eyes.  
Michiru looked at Hoshi while more tears appeared in her eyes, knowing Hoshi didn't want to hear about the day when she was to leave the safety of Hoshi's presence and never return, and just forget about the woman who Michiru saw as her mother. A tear ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes tightly, while wrapping her arms around Hoshi, crying onto her shoulder.  
Hoshi couldn't hold her own tears back now, knowing that the girl was going trough in her thoughts, only being able to imagine that her pain was the same as her own. "There, there." Hoshi whispered as she gently put her arms around the girl, holding her carefully. "We still have loads of time on our hands... Three whole years! That's much, isn't it?" She whispered as she stroked Michiru's hair. "We still can go on that trip we have been planning on doing, remember? The one to England?"  
Michiru smiled trough her tears while she gently grabbed onto Hoshi's back, holding tightly onto the tops back with both hands, like if she was afraid the woman would just disappear.  
Hoshi sighed gently and tried to smile, while fighting back her tears. "Sweetie." She whispered and gently leaned her head against Michiru's head, holding the girl a bit tighter. "I'll always have you in my heart. Remember that." She whispered after a while, getting a nod from Michiru as a simple reply.  
The door in the hallway was opened and closed suddenly. "I'm home!"  
Hoshi smiled gently and gave Michiru a tight hug before she let go. "Let's make lunch." She whispered.  
Michiru nodded as a silent reply, before Hoshi walked out of the room, leaving the girl to clean up after herself.  
Hoshi greeted Taiko who walked into the kitchen with a quick peck on the cheek. "How's work coming along?" Hoshi asked as she walked by Taiko, and to the fridge.  
"Too much work." Taiko smiled back as an answer. "I've been asked to become the bosses right hand." She added as she leaned against the freezer, while keeping her eyes on Hoshi, who opened the fridge. "And a big raise would come out of it."  
"Do as your heart desires." Hoshi replied with a quick smile as she picked out some leftover rice.  
Taiko nodded a little for herself as Michiru walked into the room, still with slightly reddened eyes. "How's the younger generation of artist of the family?" Taiko asked as she placed a stable hand onto Michiru's shoulder.  
"Just fine..." Michiru replied in a low voice, as she gave Taiko their usual greeting peck on the cheek, before she spun around to get loose from Taiko's hand.  
"Eh, is that so?" Taiko blinked as a perfectly formed eyebrow was raised towards the girl, who was clearly trying to keep her eyes away from Taiko's. "What does the princess say about me becoming the second manager of the coffee shop?"  
Michiru smiled as she slowly moved some strands of hair behind her ear. "Great." She replied in a low voice before she looked at Hoshi, who was blending up some green salad with the rice. "Anything I can do mother?" She asked.  
Hoshi smiled over her shoulder and shook her head a little. "You can go take that bath you wanted, sweet heart. I'll call you down when lunch is ready." She replied with a soft voice, knowing that a shower or bath would calm Michiru's thoughts more than well after crying.  
"Thank you, mother." Michiru replied and slowly started the walk up stairs, which felt like forever under her feet.  
Taiko listened as the slow footsteps walked up the stairs and onto the top floor, where the bathroom door soon opened and closed, and was locked. "Why has she been crying?" She noted suddenly, while she placed her gaze at Hoshi's back.  
Hoshi sighed deeply and slowly placed down the bowl with rice and salad, before she turned around to look at Taiko. "It's nothing... she just has a load on her mind right now." She replied and crossed her arms.  
Taiko looked at the woman, knowing that she was lying and doing it really poorly. "What's in the air?" She protested and walked over to Hoshi. "Is she on drugs?" She continued as she stopped right in front of Hoshi.  
"Stop it." Hoshi sighed and closed her eyes gently, not noticing the grin playing over Taiko's lips. "She's a smart girl and she would never touch that junk." She sighed, only to open her eyes as Taiko took her hands into hers. The two changed gazes for a while under silence.  
"I was just joking." Taiko replied in a gentle voice as she gently squeezed Hoshi's hands. "I have something to ask you, something that isn't about work." She whispered after a second.  
"What's that?" Hoshi sighed, feeling the sadness lifting from her heart while she gazed into Taiko's calming eyes.  
Taiko slowly let go of Hoshi's left hand, only to put it into her own pocket.  
  
Lunch had been eaten and Taiko had gone back to work, and Michiru was helping Hoshi clean up in the kitchen. Not much had been said under lunch, and nothing was really needed to be said either. But Hoshi had a slight shimmer in her eyes, which seemed not sad or happy, and Michiru had noticed it but didn't mind in asking what it was about.  
"Mother, I was thinking on practicing a little after I'm done." Michiru said as she placed some dishes into the machine.  
"Yes dear." Hoshi whispered as she cleaned out the salad bowl, which had taken her about ten minutes.  
Michiru sighed deeply, which sounded more or less like a frustrated moan. She closed the washing machine and stared at Hoshi. "What's wrong?" She asked suddenly, not being able to hold back her questions anymore, knowing that the woman she called mother was lost in thoughts.  
"Huh?" Hoshi blinked as the bowl was cleaned.  
Michiru walked over to Hoshi, looking her right in the eyes. "I can see that something is wrong. Tell me! I'm your daughter, aren't I? And we don't have secrets from each other..."  
Hoshi blinked, looking at the sudden mood change in Michiru. "Sorry dear." She whispered and left the bowl in the water-basin. "I've just got loads to think of." She replied and before she knew it Michiru had pulled her to the dining table and sat her down, before sitting beside her.  
  
"Tell me." Michiru protested.  
Hoshi looked at the table only to sigh and close her eyes, and at the same time a smile played on her lips. "Well..." She started and looked at Michiru with a gently shining pair of eyes. "Taiko asked me something today..."  
Michiru's eyes suddenly widened, while her heart skipped some beats inside of her chest.  
"She asked me to marry her." Hoshi continued, letting her gaze end up at her lap. "And I answered yes to her..." She added slowly.  
Michiru soon smiled warmly at her mother, while tears of joy appeared in her eyes.  
Hoshi sighed gently and soon looked at Michiru. "That's what." She noted. "And I really don't know how I should feel right now." She added, and before she knew it Michiru had taken her hands into her own. "Are you happy for me, Michiru?"  
Michiru nodded while a tear ran down her cheek. "It's what you have wanted, isn't it mother?" She whispered, getting a nod from Hoshi. "I'm happy for you..." She whispered after a while of gazing at Hoshi.  
Hoshi nodded as a thanking reply while she rested her eyes on her beautiful daughter. "Thank you." She whispered and soon they hugged. "I just hope the media wont make a large thing about it." She whispered suddenly with a smile over her lips, feeling that the moment needed a bad joke.  
Michiru laughed gently onto her mothers shoulder while she hugged her a bit tighter. The two soon let go and took each other's hands, that were the same size and strangely similar. The touching fingers knew each other in everyway thinkable, since that had been their so-called thing since Michiru was a child, and in someway Hoshi knew that Michiru felt a slight comfort in it.  
"I'll clean up here, go practice." Hoshi said suddenly as she wrapped her thumb around Michiru's with a shining smile over her lips. "I'll come down and listen as soon as I'm done."  
Michiru nodded and got up from the chair, giving Hoshi a tight hug before she walked to the stairs and to the bottom floor.  
  
The evening slowly took over the day and Hoshi was sitting in the music room, listening to Michiru playing on her violin. Hoshi listened to the music with closed eyes, just like she had always done as Michiru played. The girl had been a full-fledged violinist at the age of seven, when she had come home with her first borrowed violin from school, which only was a heartwarming treat for Hoshi. Taiko had called home some time ago, saying that she needed to stay a while longer at work to talk with her boss about the new job, and that she would be home a bit later, so the rest of the family didn't have to wait up.  
Hoshi slowly opened her eyes, looking at Michiru who was standing in front of her notes. She maybe doesn't know it, but she has already made me proud. Hoshi thought and gently tilted her head to the side. "Want to call it a day?" She asked as Michiru put away the bow with a gentle sigh.  
Michiru nodded a little and turned around to face Hoshi.  
Hoshi nodded back and slowly got up from the chair with a gentle sigh. "You're getting better and better by every practice." She noted as she walked over to Michiru, putting a promising hand onto the girls shoulder.  
"I'm trying my best." Michiru nodded proudly to her mother, before she looked at the violin in her hand. "You think I'll be as good as you someday?" She asked after a while, looking back at Hoshi.  
Hoshi laughed gently and nodded. "I think you already are, sweet heart." She promised.  
Michiru smiled gently at Hoshi and slowly walked over to her violin case, putting away the bow and violin, before closing the case. "Could we go outside for a while?" She asked suddenly, turning back to her mother.  
"Need some fresh air?" Hoshi asked with a gentle smile.  
Michiru nodded. "I thought we could watch the sky turn darker and make up new names for the stars."  
Hoshi nodded gently and slowly walked towards the door. We haven't done that since she was nine. She thought and looked over her shoulder, looking at Michiru who turned of the light in the corner.  
The two soon walked out of the studio and across the living room, were Hoshi picked up two blankets from the sofa, giving one of them to Michiru while putting the other one around herself, while Michiru opened the door into the yard. They stepped out of the house and sat down on the bench, from where the garden almost started. The two gazed at the slowly darkening sky under silence and as soon as the first stars appeared. "What should we name that one?" Hoshi asked while putting an arm around Michiru's shoulders.  
"I think we should name it Glory." Michiru replied while leaning her head against Hoshi's shoulder. "Since it's the first start to shine." She added, looking at Hoshi with a gentle smile.  
"I agree." Hoshi nodded, keeping her eyes at the sky.  
They kept on naming stars until they couldn't make up more names, letting their gazes rest on the moon, which shined up the garden. They didn't say a word to each other, while they listened to the calm silence of the garden.  
Michiru was the first one to break the silence with a yawn.  
Hoshi smiled gently, looking at the girl who was leaning her head against Hoshi's shoulder. "Time for bed, kitten?"  
Michiru nodded a little and soon lifted her head up from Hoshi's shoulder.  
Hoshi was about to get up from the bench when she suddenly stared out into the yard. There she was again. Her eyes widened at the sight of the mystery woman, who she by now knew was called Pluto. "Michiru..."  
Michiru looked at her mother and noticed the worried gaze that she had seen over her face several times before. She swallowed hard before she looked out into the yard, seeing the woman standing there, with her staff while looking their way. "Pluto..." She whispered as she slowly got up from the bench, holding tightly onto the blanket around her.  
The tanned woman slowly walked closer to the two, who just stared at her. "I decided that this was the last time I would come and see you both." She said in a low voice as she rested her eyes on Hoshi. "As you know, the times isn't here yet, Suteki-san." She noted as she stopped in her steps. "But there is something I must ask of you before I leave here."  
Hoshi swallowed and nodded a little, not really knowing what to say or do.  
"Michiru-san's last name shall be changed on her fiftieth birthday. The day when everything will change, and you will understand all." Pluto said now looking at Michiru. "I hope you understand as well, little one."  
Michiru stared at the woman for a while and soon nodded. "I understand." She whispered, while she let her gaze end up at the ground.  
Pluto nodded towards the girl before she looked at Hoshi. "I wish you all the best, and I promise that this will be the last time you see me again."  
Hoshi nodded a little and soon she ended up looking at Michiru. "Kaioh Michiru." She whispered suddenly, feeling that the name was right for the girl. As she said the words Michiru looked at her, studying the woman's face for some time before a gentle smile appeared on her lips.  
"Thank you, mother." Michiru whispered after a while of gazing at the woman, and at the same time hugging her tightly, not minding the blanket that fell to the ground and landing around her feet.  
"We'll make sure that the name will be changed as soon as possible." Hoshi said, while hugging her daughter and looking at Pluto, who seemed glad with the name choice and ended up with a nod, before she turned around, only to fade away into the darkness of the garden. "Kaioh Michiru." Hoshi whispered as she looked at Michiru, who was silent and didn't mind in saying another word, only thanking her mother from the depths of her heart, which Hoshi felt. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Michiru slowly opened her eyes one morning, even thought her alarm clock was set on three more hours to go. It was a school day that morning and she didn't feel like sleeping more. She slowly got up from her bed and got dressed for school, putting on her school uniform. The green skirt and white blouse, with it's matching green sailor collar always seemed to just grow on her, but this fact didn't mind Michiru. She had gotten her welcoming letter to Mugen Gakuen High School, but that was after Junior High and this made Michiru glad, as well as Hoshi. The thirteen year old slowly stepped out of her room, after putting her schoolbooks together and into the black school bag. The house was still silent, but Michiru knew that Hoshi would be up any moment, having a seventh sense when it came to Michiru getting out of bed early.  
Michiru quickly walked down the stairs, hoping that no one would hear her, even thought Taiko wasn't home. The woman had gone to work in the middle of the night, wanting to sleep over at the office to be up early. The café was going to move from the old place in the mal and into new and fresher place on the other side of the city, which only meant more driving for Taiko. Michiru placed her school bag by the opening to the hall before she walked back to the stairs, and after listening to the master bedroom open and close, she walked down to the studio. She turned on the dim lights and walked across the room to her violin, which was packed down into its case. She picked up the case and left the room, turning the lights off after her and slowly started her walk up the stairs, now finding Hoshi walking down the stairs, wearing her black and blue morning robe over her night shirt and long pants. "Good morning." Michiru smiled as she stepped onto the middle floor.  
"Morning." Hoshi smiled with a sigh. The woman looked tired, with her out-of-bed-morning-hair, which was always a treat to see, even thought the woman could look like a monster from time to time. "You're up terribly early." Hoshi whispered after a while, brushing some strands of her hair behind her ear.  
"I couldn't sleep after seven hours." Michiru replied and was about to walk into the bathroom.  
"Would you like some breakfast?" Hoshi smiled at the girl before she entered the kitchen.  
"Yes please!" Michiru shouted as the door to the bathroom closed behind her.  
Hoshi nodded for herself as she poured some water into the coffee maker. She had time to make toast, coffee for herself and tea for Michiru, and she had also time to make up a fast-eatable lunch for Michiru, which she knew the girl always wanted.  
Michiru walked out of the bath room, with her hair brushed and the bow tied onto her chest, and slowly she walked to the dining table, were Hoshi had set the table for breakfast.  
"What's on your agenda today?" Hoshi asked as she walked to the table, where Michiru had sat down.  
"I was thinking on staying over a school after hours." Michiru replied. "That is if Omaha-sensei is willing to help me with some work."  
"I see." Hoshi nodded as she sat down across the table from her daughter, picking up her coffee cup. "I was thinking on going into town to have late lunch with Tenoh-san." She continued. "He rang yesterday and wanted to meet me for some more work opinions." She added while she looked at Michiru from behind her cup. "He wants med to help his daughter with her piano playing." She added with a gentle smile, knowing that Michiru would look at her with her grand blue eyes, which of course the girl did. "Miss Tenoh isn't so much into her playing these days you know. Sports is more of her thing, and Tenoh-san is starting to get worried."  
Michiru smiled and picked up her teacup. "Was this the morning gossip mother?" She asked before she took a sip from her tea and placed down the cup.  
"You could say so." Hoshi nodded, while a smile played over her lips. "So you know if I'm not home when you come back from school."  
Michiru just nodded at her mother, as she picked up some toast from the basket lying on the table.  
  
Hoshi slowly stepped out of her car later that day, which she had parked outside the restaurant where she would meet up with Tenoh-san later that day. She slowly closed the door after herself, keeping her eyes on the place, which a typical Sushi restaurant. Hoshi was wearing a white blouse, which had its three first buttons open and a pair of blue jeans, while she carried a blue jacket over her shoulder, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She sighed once more before she put the jacket on, before she walked to the entrance and inside, stopping by the entrance to look inside the restaurant, which was filled with people.  
Soon a young woman walked over to her, wearing a kimono, which seemed to be five sizes to small on her, while her long black hair was tied back into something that Taiko would have called a Geisha bun. "Are you looking for someone, Miss?" The young woman asked as she bowed towards Hoshi.  
Hoshi bowed back to the young woman and soon looked over her, the young woman wasn't tall which made it easy for Hoshi to look over her. "I'm looking for Tenoh-san." She replied before she looked at the young woman. "I was going to meet him here for lunch." She added.  
"Ah, yes!" The young woman nodded. "This way. Tenoh-san and his daughter are here." She added and soon showed Hoshi into a smoking free part of the restaurant, where surely enough Tenoh Ryoshi and his daughter were sitting by a table close to the window.  
Ryoshi was wearing a white shirt with a black tie, while his black blazer was hanging on the stool beside him. Haruka on the other half was wearing a black boys school uniform, with it's high collar and matching black pants, and Hoshi couldn't help the fact that he girl looked very much like a boy. Ryoshi spotted Hoshi as she walked into the room. "Ah! Suteki- san!" He said in a high and clear voice as he got up from the chair. "Haruka, stand up." He whispered, hoping that Hoshi wouldn't hear, but she did and more than well.  
Hoshi stopped by the table and shook hands with Ryoshi, only to look at Haruka who slowly got up from her chair and held out her hand towards Hoshi.  
"Nice meeting you." Haruka mumbled and sat down just as slowly as she had gotten up, after shaking hands with Hoshi.  
Hoshi nodded towards the girl and soon sat down beside her. "So." Hoshi stared while looking at Ryoshi.  
"Nice to have you with us today, Suteki-san." Ryoshi started and soon a waiter walked over with three cups and a steaming pot of tea. "You know why you are here today, and I hope that you will say yes to the offer." He added as the cups were placed down onto the table, and slowly filled by a shaking waiters hand.  
Hoshi nodded and looked at Haruka, who was gazing out the window. "I'll do my best... But I don't think Haruka-chan really need to skip sports, if that really is what she wants to do." She pointed out.  
Ryoshi sighed and picked up one of the three cups. "Suteki-san." He said suddenly, sounding very serious, which captured Hoshi's attention, while Haruka just gazed out the window. "Do you really think a girl, even thought she is good at sports, should really want to live the rest of her life training something, other that music, which she is good at?"  
Hoshi looked at the man, seeing that his gaze was at Haruka, who had scooted back a little with her chair.  
"Isn't it a little bit too boyish for my daughter?" Ryoshi continued and ended up taking a sip from his cup.  
Hoshi looked at the man, having a gut feeling about him that made her feel slightly ill. She looked at the two cups under silence and soon sighed, crossing her arms. "I really think that Haruka-chan is allowed to do what she likes in life, and you are absolutely not the one, even thought you are her father, to tell her what not to like and what to like." She replied now looking at Ryoshi, who was staring at her with slightly widened eyes. "She is a teen, just like my own daughter, to whom I have no rules for anymore since I know what she wants in life. And I wont stop my daughter from her future and her own faith, that she is more than welcome to change as she likes, with her own hands."  
"Suteki-san, I do not ask about your ways to take care of your family, but I am a man who wants only his best for his daughter. Sure, I wished Haruka to be a boy at first, but that doesn't change the fact that she is my one and only child."  
Hoshi felt the ill feeling only growing. Who does this man think he is? She thought while keeping a straight face, while trying to hide the ring on her finger under the table.  
"But I don't want to just play the piano dad!" Haruka suddenly exploded. "Why can't I practice sports and play the piano for?" She continued, now looking at her father with slightly widened, but angered eyes.  
"That is enough Haruka." Ryoshi said, trying to keep his calm.  
"No dad! I want to be the boss of my own life!" Haruka protested, getting up from her chair. "You can't change me, how much you would want to!"  
"I said that is enough, Haruka. Sit down." Ryoshi replied, closing his eyes.  
"I wont listen to you!" Haruka shouted and pushed the chair from behind her to the floor.  
"Haruka! Sit down!" Ryoshi lost his calm and cool and just stared at his daughter. "I allowed you to have your so called school uniform, and the only thing that I allowed you to do your way! And now you want to be a boy, is that it?"  
Haruka just stared at the man, not minding the slightly worried gaze from Hoshi. She stormed out of the room and probably out of the restaurant.  
Hoshi looked at the door way, trough which Haruka had ran out of but only for a while, before she slowly got up from her chair. "I believe this meeting has ended." She said in a low voice before she looked at Ryoshi, who was rubbing his forehead in despair.  
"Suteki-san..." Ryoshi suddenly whispered.  
"Yes sir?" Hoshi blinked, keeping her eyes on the man.  
"I have never wanted anything more than Haruka's happiness. But I know I am a lousy father from time to time. And the fact that I haven't been there for her still haunts me." The man said and slowly ended up with a deep and long sigh.  
"I understand sir, but you shouldn't have a iron grip around her neck." Hoshi suggested. "Let her try on life, as she wants to. I know you will end up happy and proud over her, when she has found her ways." She added and bowed her head towards the man, before she left the room and out of the restaurant. Hoshi sighed deeply, as she stepped onto the side walk outside the place, feeling a slight relief as her lungs were filled with air. I kind of pity that man. She thought and put her hands into her pockets, while gazing at the ground under her feet. She suddenly blinked and looked up from the ground, seeing the blonde girl slowly walking on the other side of the street, kicking something on the ground. Should I have a talk with her? She thought and before she knew it, she was running over the street. "Haruka-chan!" She shouted after the girl who stopped in her tracks. Hoshi walked over to the girl, seeing the tears in her green eyes.  
"What do you want? Pound me just like my dad?" Haruka whispered while staring at the ground. "I only wanted to make him proud..." She added and closed her eyes tightly, kicking the pebble on the ground as far down the street as she could.  
Hoshi looked after the pebble and soon sighed, before she put her gaze on the girl. "You shouldn't take his words so hard, Haruka-chan." Hoshi said with a calm and warm voice. "Something parents only want the best for their children..."  
Haruka slowly lifted her gaze from the ground, only to look at Hoshi. "You're probably a better parent than mine are." She whispered, now letting a tear run down her cheek. "Dad doesn't want me to go to Mugen Gakuen either..."  
"Mugen Gakuen?" Hoshi's eyes widened a little.  
Haruka nodded. "I sent my papers there and got an answer. They want to have me there when I end my junior high school."  
"I see." Hoshi nodded and carefully placed a gentle hand onto Haruka's shoulder. "You know what I think, Haruka-chan?"  
"What?" Haruka looked at the woman with a slight shine of hope in her eyes.  
Hoshi smiled gently at the girl now, seeing that she truly was listening to her. "You should go to Mugen Gakuen. It's a perfect school for the students who enjoy sports and the arts." She replied. "And if your father doesn't see that you are happy there..."  
Haruka's eyes widened a little. "I shouldn't care?" She blinked.  
"Correct." Hoshi nodded. "And if you don't want to, I wont be your extra tutor in music. It's all up to you and what you want." She added, looking over the girl with a prouder gaze than she probably never had on her.  
Haruka's tear tried right before Hoshi's eyes and soon the girl nodded. "I think I'll listen to you, rather then I listen to my parents." She said and slowly a smile appeared on her lips.  
Hoshi just smiled at the girl and nodded. "But do listen to your parents as well. One is to respect the elders, just keep that in mind. And I don't think you want to make your father or your mother into your enemies." She added with a slight wink. "They might come in handy someday."  
Haruka's smiled only grew and soon the girl nodded. "I have to go to practice now. But thanks for the pep talk, Suteki-san! I really appreciate it!" She whispered with the proud shine growing in her eyes, and after a while she gave Hoshi a quick hug before she ran off.  
Hoshi smiled after the girl and soon sighed, letting her gaze end up at the sky. I really hope that she'll take good care of Michiru when the time comes. She thought, now knowing that the girl was to become her own beloved child's partner. A gentle shine appeared in Hoshi's eyes. Thank you, Pluto, for showing me to her. She thought now, as she slowly walked to her car and got in.  
  
"Honey! I'm homo!" Taiko shouted from the door later that evening, looking tired but at the same time happy. She had been at the café, ordering people around, which was one of the things she loved about her new job.  
Hoshi was standing in the kitchen, cleaning up some dishes. "In the kitchen." She replied to the woman, who soon skipped into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Hoshi, hugging her tightly from behind. "How was work?"  
"It was great!" Taiko grinned, picking up Hoshi from the floor and hugging her tighter. "I feel like a gay version of Hitler!"  
Hoshi held onto Taiko's arms around her waist with a smile. "So how many straight people have you gassed to death today?" She replied and was placed onto the floor after a while of hanging over the floor.  
"About three, I should think." Taiko grinned, now leaning her head against Hoshi's back, looking extremely childish with her large eyes and stupid grin over her lips. "And I think they all hate me by now." She added with a made up laugh, which sounded like a crows.  
Hoshi smiled at the slightly shorter woman over her shoulder, and at the same time the door was opened and closed. "Welcome home!" She shouted, as she looked at the clock.  
Michiru soon walked into the kitchen, carrying her violin case and school bag.  
"Hail Michi!" Taiko cheered while holding her left arm in the air, while the hand was hanging downwards. "And to become one of my Gay- Gestapo's?" She added with a grin. "I'll allow you to wear leather if you want."  
Michiru smiled at the 'nice' welcoming and placed down her thing by the staircase. "I think I'll pass." She replied as she walked over to Taiko and Hoshi, giving them both quick pecks on the cheeks. "I'll be in my room, doing my homework." She added and was soon walking up the stairs with her things.  
"She seemed down." Taiko blinked, crossing her arm while leaning against Hoshi's back, like if she was a wall.  
"She's been to school since seven, so it doesn't surprise me." Hoshi replied, while leaning against the counter doe to Taiko's weight pushing her.  
"Don't you think she's working just a bit to hard at school?" Taiko asked, putting more weight onto Hoshi's back while leaning more of her body against the woman, pressing her against the counter.  
Hoshi twitched slightly with an eyebrow at the pressing feeling to her stomach. "She does as she wishes, and I wont stop her from working." She replied, trying to push Taiko away from her back, but without any use. The woman was a professional when coming to holding people back.  
"But I think you should force her to be home a little more, and just be a child, you know?" Taiko noted while grinning. "Maybe we should all go see a movie or something." She recommended after a while of fighting back Hoshi, who was struggling to get loose. "There's a new movie showing that I think Michi-chan would like."  
"If she want to, we could go." Hoshi gasped form behind the woman, feeling that the pressing was actually hurting her stomach now.  
"Does she have any friends at school she would want to be with?" Taiko asked, like if she wasn't listening to Hoshi, while at the same time pressing her back against Hoshi's more. "She seems so lonely, and I don't want her to be like that, if she now is without friends." She continued while placing her hands behind her head, still leaning against Hoshi and now having all her weight on her.  
Hoshi's gave was turning red. "Could you remove your self from my back?" She hissed under her breath and soon had her hands between herself and the counter, trying to keep the sink from pressing against her stomach.  
Taiko looked over her shoulder with a grin. "I like being on top, even thought this position wouldn't make anyone happy..." She replied while sticking out her tongue at the woman behind her.  
Hoshi smiled a painful smile and closed her eyes. "You should keep that tongue in your mouth, before I rip it out and serve it to you for dinner." She whispered trying her best to push away from the counter.  
Taiko winked at Hoshi now. "I like it when you talk dirty." She tried to sound somewhat sexy, but she could hear that she was sounding like a fool. She soon removed herself from Hoshi's back, giving the woman space to breathe once more while holding her stomach. "I'll go help Michi-chan with her homework." Taiko chirped and kissed Hoshi on the lips, before skipping up the stairs while laughing like a crow again. Taiko knocked on the closed door to Michiru's room. "It's obasan!"  
After a while of silence from the room, a sigh was heard. "Come in."  
Taiko opened the door and stepped into the room, finding Michiru sitting by her desk, gazing down at her schoolbooks. "Any help wanted?" She asked as she sat down on the windowsill. "I was a straight A student myself, you know." She added with a smile.  
Michiru smiled while keeping her eyes on her books, and soon she looked at Taiko. "Thank you, Tai-obasan." She replied and nodded slightly.  
Taiko soon got up from the windowsill with a gentle smile planted onto her lips, as she walked over to Michiru, looking over the girls shoulder to see the schoolbooks lying on the desk. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Michiru! Are you coming down? Or do I have to come up and carry you down?" Taiko shouted from the staircase, while gazing towards the top floor. "We're ready and willing to go now!"  
"I'll be right down!" Michiru's voice shouted back.  
Taiko sighed and looked at Hoshi who was standing at the doorway with a gentle smile playing on her lips. Taiko was wearing a white blouse and a pair of dark blue jeans, while Hoshi was wearing a white short- sleeved blouse that was tied into a bow over her stomach and a gentle blue skirt, which ended at her feet. The two changed gazes and smiles, and no words were needed. Soon the fourteen-year-old girl walked down the stairs, wearing her school uniform, while a headband held her hair back. She was carrying her drawing pad.  
"You really need to take that to school, pumpkin?" Taiko asked as the girl stepped down the last step.  
"I wanted to show them to the teachers." Michiru replied, giving Taiko a gentle gaze, which only gave Taiko a feeling that she had seen the gaze before.  
Taiko nodded a little before she looked at Hoshi, who was holding out her keys, while giving Taiko the very same gaze Michiru just had given her. "Could you two just stop being some damn cute?" She protested while raising an eyebrow towards Hoshi. "Let's go to your last day of school." Taiko noted after a while with a sigh, putting her hand onto Michiru's shoulder.  
The three left the house and entered Hoshi's car, which Taiko was driving that day. Michiru got into the back seat, while Hoshi sat down beside Taiko in the front. The aqua haired beauty gazed out the window with a gentle smile over her lips. After the school ceremony they had been asked to come to the tracks, where one of Michiru's closest friends was doing her last track race, before moving out of the country. Hoshi could see the girl's reflection in the rear mirror, and she could see that the girl sitting behind her was nervous.  
"It'll go well sweet heart. Don't worry." Hoshi replied as she looked over the seat and at the girl. "Just remember what you have been told..." She added, but now whispered.  
"I know." Michiru nodded and soon looked at the woman she adored the most. I have to try, if she won't listen to me, I'll just have to try again. She thought, now looking out the window again while her hands holding the drawing pad, tightened slightly.  
  
The ceremony had gone well and Michiru had gotten her scholar as expected so she was going to start at Mugen Gakuen after her last semester in junior high, and she had brought the house down, so to speak with her play with the schools music class. Hoshi and Taiko were proud over the girl, but at the same time they were sad. Soon the girl would leave them, and they would probably never see her again, but about this they didn't say a word. They were the proud 'parents' of Kaioh Michiru, and that fact only made them calmer.  
The track was about to start and Taiko and Hoshi were sitting on the stands, gazing over the crowd of people surrounding them, and at the people running about on the field. The two didn't mind the gazes and whispers behind their backs, being used to it, they just sat there talking about the day to come, planning where they would take Michiru on her last meal with them, so to say.  
"I think we should take her to the new place in town, what was it called again?" Taiko thought out loud while looking at Hoshi, who took of her sunglasses.  
"You mean the Sunflower?" Hoshi asked, looking back at Taiko who ended up nodding. "Sounds like a plan in my ears." She agreed with a slight nod, and soon she saw Michiru walking towards them on the stands, still carrying her drawing pad. She had met up with Elza Gray in the parking lot as they arrived, and Hoshi didn't mind that the girls talked for a while. "How was Elza-chan? Nervous before the race?" Hoshi asked as Michiru sat down between Taiko and herself.  
"A little." Michiru replied with a gentle smile. "But she said she was ready to give her best." She added while looking at Hoshi. "She said hello too." She continued.  
Hoshi nodded and soon she looked at the field once more, seeing Michiru friend walking about stretching her legs before the race, which Hoshi knew the girl was taking seriously. "Let's wish her good luck for the race." She whispered with a gentle smile, while she studied the other runners.  
"Hey? Isn't that Tenoh-san's daughter standing there?" Taiko suddenly asked while leaning closer to the edge of the stands. "In yellow and green?"  
Hoshi and Michiru blinked at the same time, noticing the blonde on the track studying the other runners. "I see that little Haruka-chan has grown since out last encounter." Hoshi pointed out and looked at Michiru, who was just gazing at the track. "You planed on talking to her after the race?" Hoshi asked after a while of studying the girls distant gaze.  
Michiru soon nodded as a reply and ended up looking at her drawing pad, which she held tightly in her lap.  
"Ladies and gentle men!" A voice echoed in the speakers around the field. "It is a glorious day, and the race will be an exiting one! Which we will start shortly."  
"I'm betting my money on Tenoh." Taiko grinned, leaning against the metal bar with her arms hanging over, which held her back from falling onto the cement ground below. "I heard she became a mega star in her team, and now the Tokyo Sports Society wants her on their team. And, they want to give her the number one mark."  
"Is that so?" Hoshi smiled at the woman, who loved her sports and most of all, loved to know everything worth knowing. And strangely enough, Taiko had a natural high every time she read something about Tenoh Haruka, to which Michiru showed an amazing interest to and always wanted to sit beside Taiko, when she read the sports paper.  
"I also heard she's turning out to be the perfect 'gentlemen' too." Taiko added with a grin at the two sitting beside her. And Hoshi and Michiru knew what Taiko mean by the comment.  
"If you keep that talk up, I'll be expecting you to sleep on the sofa tonight..." Hoshi added with a slightly raised eyebrow towards the woman, who had changed her blue strands of hair into platinum gold, and just added pale blue ones. "And add a month to your sentence." She added, while she looked at the field again.  
"What did I do now?" Taiko chirped, looking at the woman with slightly widened, made up puppy eyes.  
"Runners please take your marks!" The man's voice suddenly broke the tense air, and the runners did as they were told. The voice named the runners on their lanes, and Elza Gray was on lane five while Haruka was standing by lane six. "Runners! On your marks!" The voice said after a while as the names were read up.  
"Time to rock and roll, baby." Taiko grinned for herself, but was slapped on the back of her head by Hoshi, who leaned over Michiru who bent towards the metal bar, knowing what the woman was thinking. "Hey!" Taiko growled slightly, holding her hurting head, while staring at Hoshi, while Michiru was giggling.  
"Go!" A gunshot was heard and the runners were off fighting to get into the lead, to which Elza and Haruka were fastest to get, while the crowd was standing up and getting louder for every step that was taken on the track. At one moment Haruka and Elza were tied, at another moment Elza was leading.  
A gang of girls behind Michiru, Taiko and Hoshi were growing wilder, screaming after Haruka to run faster, and the screaming was making Taiko mad, which was clearly seen on her face while she mumbled something for herself about kids, and how much she wanted to smack them up big time.  
Michiru and Hoshi did like most people on the stands, they stood up but they were silent, staring at the blonde who suddenly was leading before Elza. And before the crowd even started thinking of calming down, the race was over. The blonde had won the race with at least five steps in front of Elza.  
  
Taiko and Hoshi stood by the entrance to the field, where they had met up with Elza, who had asked Michiru to come along with her to meet the winner, to which Taiko or Hoshi didn't protest, even thought Taiko wanted to tag along, but Hoshi had held her back with a iron grip. Michiru and Elza walked over to the blonde who had gotten her tracksuit on, being matching jacket and pants.  
"Tenoh-san! I want you to meet someone." Elza greeted the blonde who was getting up from the bench with her bag over her shoulder.  
Haruka slowly turned around to see Michiru standing there in all her elegance and her drawing pad. Haruka just stared at the girl for a while without saying a word.  
Michiru slowly let her gaze from the ground end up at the blonde. "You ran a great race." She said in a low voice as she took a step closer to Haruka.  
"You think?" Haruka blinked and smiled a little.  
Michiru nodded a little and soon looked at the drawing pad in her hands. "I was thinking..." She replied after a while and soon looked at Haruka again. "I was wondering if you would let me paint you."  
Haruka's eyes widened a little and the smile faded. "Sorry but I'm not interested." She replied and slowly turned around, walking away from the girl she had met before but tried her best to forget. "I don't have time to spend in modeling." She added as she gazed over her shoulder. "Try with some one else." She continued before she walked away, not looking back at Michiru.  
Michiru gazed after the blonde with a saddened gaze but soon she looked back at the ground. She said it would be hard. She thought and ended up with a sigh.  
Elza walked back to her friend and saw that she wasn't happy. "She said no?"  
Michiru nodded a little and looked at the girl standing beside her.  
"Sorry to hear, but I guess she's got something else on her mind. Don't worry, she'll come round." Elza said trying to cheer Michiru up. "I have to go. My dad's waiting in the parking lot." She continued, before she put a comforting hand onto Michiru's shoulder, only to walk of.  
Soon Taiko and Hoshi walked over to Michiru, who was gazing at the ground once more. "Sweet heart?" Hoshi blinked, noticing the sad face Michiru wore. "What happened?" She asked as she placed her hands onto Michiru's shoulders.  
Michiru sighed and shook her head a little before she looked at Hoshi. "I guess I have to try some other time... maybe she'll say yes..."  
Hoshi nodded a little and soon hugged Michiru, who gaze her drawing pad to Taiko, so she could hug Hoshi back.  
"What a cold hearted brat!" Taiko protested, holding the drawing pad against her chest, while looking at Michiru and Hoshi. "I should give her a piece of my mind!" She added, looking the way Haruka had walked. "Making my pumpkin sad. The nerve!"  
"That's pretty much enough now Taiko." Hoshi said in a serious tone, gazing at Taiko, while holding Michiru carefully in her arms. "Give her time... she's not like her fathers is in anyway, so she will come around." She added and looked at Michiru who leaned her head against Hoshi's shoulder. "Don't worry sweet heart... you'll have more chances." She whispered now, petting Michiru on the head.  
  
The three had dinner at Sunflower, but Michiru didn't have much of an appetite, she just wanted to go home and get some work done on one of her darkest pieces of art, which she hadn't shown Hoshi or Taiko. The sun had set some time ago and Michiru was putting the finishing touches to the piece, which she had decided to call End of the world. She hadn't told anyone of the painting, or the visions she had had which made her paint the painting. She just stood in front of the painting, listening to the silence around her. Taiko had gone to be and Hoshi was in the studio, last time she hard from them. Michiru sighed deeply and slowly sat down on a chair, which she had placed some steps away from the painting. She sat there just gazing at the painting. She soon sighed once more and got up from the chair, sitting down on her knees by the large canvas so she could sign it.  
The door was slowly opened at the same time, after a gentle knock was heard. It was Hoshi who slowly stepped in, looking tired, which really wasn't strange, since the time was half past midnight. "Time for bed sweet heart?" She whispered as she walked over to the painting. She just turned silent, seeing the brutal brush work made into a large wave which would at any second smash into a darkened city.  
"I guess..." Michiru whispered as the last 'i' was painted into the corner. She sighed and gave a last gaze to the painting, before she got up from the floor and placed the brush into a jug with water.  
"Are you alright sweet heart?" Hoshi whispered while gazing at the girl. "This isn't like your work..."  
"I felt that I had to put it onto a canvas." Michiru replied shortly and took the hair band off, putting it beside the water filled jug.  
  
Hoshi just gazed at the girl not really knowing what to make of her face. I think she needs to know. She thought and soon sighed, placing her hand onto Michiru's shoulder. "I have something I must give you."  
Michiru gazed at the woman, seeing that she was serious in her words, but at the same time she was somewhat sad. Michiru was led out of the room and up the stairs, and soon she was asked to sit down on Hoshi's bed, while the woman opened the drawer of her nightstand. "What is it mother?" Michiru asked as Hoshi sat down beside her on the bed, holding something small in her hands.  
Hoshi gazed at the floor and soon sighed deeply. "This is something that I really hoped I never had to give you, Michiru." Hoshi replied, now looking at the girl with tears shining in her eyes. "It was given to me by Pluto, to same night I was given you... when you were a baby." She whispered and soon placed the small wand into Michiru's hand.  
Michiru gazed down over the wand with slightly widened eyes. She soon held it up so she could study the symbol of Neptune a bit closer. The wand was beautiful and Michiru could feel that it was warm, even thought it could have been her imagination. "What... is it?" Michiru asked after a while, before she looked at Hoshi.  
"It's your transformation wand." Hoshi replied looking at the wand Michiru was holding with a tight grip. "With this... you're past and your future will be changed. But I hope you will embrace it..."  
Michiru studied the sad look over her mothers face and soon she stared at the wand. With this everything will be changed? She thought and soon swallowed hard. Her eyes widened suddenly and she got up from the bed. "Is it because of this I have to leave you?" She suddenly shouted, staring at Hoshi.  
Hoshi looked at the girl for some time before she nodded a little. "It's your future and it has been your past... as the senshi and princess of Neptune. You have a mission in life, Michiru. To save the world and protect it from the evil and from the Silence, which is to come."  
Michiru's eyes filled with tears. "But..." She gasped slightly and stared at the wand again. "It's because of this I'll have to leave you... forever!" She shouted after a while of silence as a tear ran down her cheek. "I don't want that mother!"  
Hoshi got up from the bed and brushed away the tear from Michiru's cheek, before it had time to run to her chin. "I don't want you to leave either, but this is your destiny."  
"I don't want it, mother!" Michiru shouted now, while more tears ran down her face. "I don't want to leave you and this life that I have been blessed with!"  
"I understand Michiru!" Hoshi whispered, while fighting back her tears. "But you must! Or else everything will be lost!"  
"I don't want it!" Michiru screamed now. She suddenly remembered that it was the first time she ever had screamed at Hoshi, and this made her scared. The girl started shaking suddenly. "I..." She whispered under her breath.  
Hoshi saw that the girl was scared, afraid even. She gently placed her arms around the girl, who wrapped her arms around Hoshi, holding onto her tightly and almost cramp like. "There, there." Hoshi whispered while she gently stroked Michiru's hair, leaning the girl's head against her shoulder.  
Michiru kept shaking all over, and Hoshi could feel that the girl was turning warmer. She was in panic and frustrated, at the same time as she was scared and sad.  
Hoshi sighed gently and soon sat down with Michiru. "It's alright, sweet heart." Hoshi whispered gently, trying everything to comfort the girl and calm her down. "I will never forget about you, not even if I would die. You are always my little kitten..."  
"Mother..." Michiru whispered suddenly while more tears ran down her face, as she tightly closed her eyes.  
"I know this isn't anything a young girl wants on her shoulders." Hoshi whispered. "I felt the same way... almost the same way when I was told to take care of a child." She added smiling gently. "But now I can say that it was worth it, and I would do it again if I had to."  
Michiru swallowed hard and slowly lifted her head up from Hoshi's shoulder, looking right at the woman and into her comforting eyes. "Mother..." She sobbed after a while of silence and studying.  
"Yes sweet heart?" Hoshi whispered while drying Michiru's tears.  
"Can I sleep here tonight...? I... I want to be close to you..." Michiru whispered while sobbing. "Like we were before..."  
Hoshi let a tear ran down her cheek, hearing the words from Michiru's lips. She nodded as a reply and stroked the girl's cheek. "Get your pajamas on... I'll make the bed for tonight." She whispered gently.  
Michiru nodded and slowly got up from the bed, walking out of the room, still holding onto the wand tightly in her hand. Michiru walked to her room, which seemed to be miles away while she kept gazing at the wand in her hand, trying to calm her thoughts down and in someway understanding that her growing up was to end up like this. She slowly placed the wand onto her pillow, before she got her white night shirt and matching pants on. She gaze the wand another gaze before she walked back to Hoshi's bed room, where Hoshi had changed into a white top and a pair of black pants, making up the other side of her bed for Michiru.  
Michiru gazed at the woman under silence. She has showed me what life means, and she has made me proud. Michiru thought but at the same time thinking that her thoughts, were of a grown woman's. She watched Hoshi, who in her eyes moved in slow motion. And I've promised her to be strong. She continued thinking. This is my destiny and she wants me to embrace it. Haruka-san is also my destiny, since she could be the partner I have been told about. Michiru's thoughts were only growing inside of her head, which she wanted to stop, but she couldn't seem to find the off button anywhere.  
Hoshi looked at the girl who was standing in the doorway, gazing at her without saying a word. Hoshi sighed gently and soon walked over to her, putting her hand onto Michiru's shoulder. "Michi?"  
Michiru blinked and as she felt Hoshi's warm hand on her shoulder, the thoughts were blown away and her head was empty. Nothing meant anything, but at the same time she knew what she had to do. Hoshi's eyes said everything, but at the same time they gaze comfort and slowly a safe feeling started growing inside of Michiru. "I'll make you proud..." She whispered suddenly.  
Hoshi smiled at the words and nodded, placing her hand from Michiru's shoulder onto her cheek. "You already have, sweet heart. You already have." She whispered back.  
The two soon laid their heads on the pillows, where they ended up gazing at each other, like so many night before, when Michiru was younger. They just gazed at each other and soon Hoshi smiled gently, putting her hand onto Michiru's. "Hope you can sleep well." She whispered, while a gentle shine appeared in her eyes.  
Michiru's eyes got the same shine, while a tear ran down her cheek. She started playing with Hoshi's hand, touching her palm and finger tops with her own. The comfort kept growing inside of Michiru, like it always had done when she did so, and suddenly she could remember that the same feeling always had been there, ever since she could remember, she had gotten the same calm feeling inside and the feeling made her stronger, and nothing could stand in her way. "Mother..." She whispered after some time.  
Hoshi nodded a little. "Yes?"  
"I love you..." Michiru whispered as yet another tear ran down her cheek. "I'm happy you where... are, my mother..."  
Hoshi smiled gently at the girl while she softly stroked away the tear from Michiru's cheek, before Michiru scooted over to Hoshi's side of the bed, leaning her head against Hoshi's arm while lying as close as she possibly could. "I love you too, sweet heart... and don't ever forget that..." Hoshi whispered, while she gently held the girl in her arms, realizing that she had turned into the woman she had seen in Michiru's memories from the past. "Sleep well... Michiru." Hoshi whispered, feeling Michiru calming down in her arms.  
Michiru nodded a little and slowly closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep in Hoshi's arms. Nothing could touch her, or hurt her now. She would always remember the feeling that was growing inside of her, while her strength only kept on growing. She accepted her destiny, her faith before she was gone in dreams and memories, while feeling Hoshi holding her close and gently. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Michiru was gazing out her bedroom window and out into the yard. It was raining outside and nothing special had happened all day. Hoshi had gone to work, as so had Taiko and they both would be home that evening, so the luxurious feeling of having to watch over the house all alone, for a fifteen year old was just overwhelming. Michiru was wearing a white blouse with short sleeves and a pair of black pants, while a simple ponytail held her hair back. She sighed and looked at the mirror in her room, ending up with a gentle smile. She looked very much like Hoshi in her clothes, specially the hair. She soon gazed over the room, where several moving boxes had taken up the free space. She was going to leave that very same day, but after her birthday party, which was to be held at home for once and only with the family. Those were Taiko's words that echoed inside of Michiru's head, but the words made her smile.  
Michiru looked at her wristwatch and sighed. It was only five past twelve and there was absolutely nothing more to pack away, of which belonged to her. Michiru gazed around in the room for a while, feeling the loneliness growing inside of her chest. She was to leave the only home she had ever had, only to find a new one. She soon looked at her desk, which she had promised to leave for Hoshi and there it was. Her wand, which was almost like staring right into her face and looking right into her. At the same time she felt that she never wanted to use it, knowing it would be the end of her old life and the beginning of her new.  
"Past and future combined." She echoed in a low voice, knowing the words by heart already. Hoshi had said the very same words several times before, but hadn't said them as much as she had before. And that gave Michiru a calmer feeling, as she knew happened inside of Hoshi.  
Michiru slowly sat down onto the chair by her desk, listening to the lightning hitting some place outside, while she kept her eyes on the wand. The shine from the lightning made the wand shine a bit, but only for a second before it was just as doll as it had been before.  
"Sailor Neptune..." Michiru whispered for herself and slowly picked up the wand, looking at it with a studying gaze. "Princess Neptune..." She continued for herself, and at the same time a new lightning struck down. This time the shine didn't fade away from the wand, it only shined more and brighter. The whole room was covered in the marine green-blue shine, and at the same time the symbol of Neptune appeared on Michiru's forehead, to which she only closed her eyes.  
"Taiko look out!"  
"Hoshi!"  
Michiru's eyes suddenly opened wide. The voices were clear as day and screaming from the top of their lungs, but no one was home. Michiru jumped up from the chair, holding onto the wand with a tight grip, feeling that something was badly wrong. "Ginza..." She suddenly whispered and stormed out of the room, down the stairs and into the hallway, where she put on her shoes, before running out into the pouring rain, not minding in taking her jacket. She ran onto the street outside and spotted a cab driving towards her. "Stop!" She screamed while jumping onto the street, making the cab stop. She jumped in and closed the door quickly. "Ginza street, please?" She gasped as she stared at the driver.  
"What's the hurry?" The driver asked while looking over the drivers seat. "You could have been killed out there!"  
"Sorry, but it's urgent! I have to get to Ginza Street, and fast!" Michiru gasped while pulling her hair back, showing her face to the man.  
The man just stared for a while. "Aren't you? Kaioh Michiru? Suteki Hoshi's daughter?"  
Michiru nodded while biting her lip a little.  
"What's so urgent, Kaioh-san?" The man asked suddenly, seeing that something was wrong with the girl.  
"My mother is in danger." She replied.  
  
Hoshi was slammed into the wet ground in a small ally on Ginza Street. She was badly bruised and was bleeding from her mouth. Taiko could only stare at her from where she was standing, and couldn't move. Their attacker wasn't clearly human in anyway, with its red glowing eyes and fangs. The monster picked up Hoshi from the ground, staring right into the woman's eyes, while holding her up by the neck.  
"You have a sent of distant energy flowing from you, tiny human?" The monster hissed, while sniffing Hoshi's face. "Why is this?"  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Hoshi gasped while trying to get loose from her attackers claws.  
"Could you be one of them, perhaps?" The monster hissed now while its eyes shined up a little more.  
"Them?" Hoshi's eyes widened as the stinking breath touched her face. It was like breathing in diesel from a car, but far more toxic.  
"Let her go, you freak!" Taiko screamed suddenly as she was running towards Hoshi and the monster, holding her elbow in front of her, which soon slammed into the monsters side. Taiko and the monster flew into a pile of trash bags and cans, while Hoshi slammed into the ground once more, hitting her head badly onto the cold cement. Taiko slowly lifted her head up from the trashes around her, only to look over her shoulder and at Hoshi, who was moving just a bit, but hardly. "Hoshi get up! Get the hell out of here!" Taiko screamed, and before she knew it, she was hanging over the ground being held up by her hair by a strong, clawed hand.  
"You dare attack me, human?" The monster grinned at Taiko who was just staring back at it. "I wont show you any mercy... any more..." It hissed, now holding its free hand over Taiko's head, while clearly its claws grew more than ten inches longer, and got sharper.  
Taiko's face paled into a screaming white tone. "Crap."  
"Stop right there!" A voice suddenly screamed into the ally. "Let the woman go!"  
The monster blinked and soon had its gaze elsewhere, trying to find the source of the voice, which was standing some feet away. The voice belonged to a young woman with aqua hair, which ended at her shoulders and was damp from the rain. She was wearing a white body with a dark green mini skirt, with the same colored sailor collar, which was in a bow over her chest. She had white gloves on her hands and dark green high heals. And on her forehead she had a golden tiara with a marine green stone, which was shining slightly. "Who are you?" The monster shouted, but suddenly its eyes turned into a cold blue color.  
"I'm..." The young woman gasped under her breath, but suddenly she looked at Hoshi, who had lifted her head up from the ground and was looking straight at her. "I..." The young woman blinked and soon looked at the monster again, now looking more serious and sure. "Invited by a new age, I'm the elegant Sailor Neptune!" She shouted and soon pointed at the monster. "If you wont let go of that woman, I wont show you any mercy..."  
The monster soon started laughing, after a while of staring. "You think I'll listen to you?"  
"Neptune! Get Hoshi out of here!" Taiko gasped suddenly. "She's more hurt than me!"  
"Shut your mouth!" The monster shouted now and let its hand fall, cutting up all the clothes on Taiko's back. "I'll show you hurt!" The monster shouted and soon slammed Taiko into the ground, face first. The air was filled with a pain filled scream and slowly blood started to run down Taiko's back.  
Neptune stared for some time before she found the strength to do anything. She suddenly threw her hands in the air. "You asked for it... Deep..."  
The monster looked up from Taiko and at Neptune, who was gathering a large ball of water and energy in her hands. "What the-?" Its eyes widened suddenly. "A senshi!"  
"Submerge!" Neptune shouted as she threw the bolt at the monster, which was blown away from Taiko and into the brick wall some feet behind. Neptune stood still on the spot gasping for air, not really believing her eyes. I did that? She thought but soon found her thoughts, seeing the demon turning into dust as it fell to the ground. She ran over to Taiko and kneeling down beside her. "Tai-obasan?" She whispered as she carefully turned Taiko around.  
Taiko slowly opened her eyes with a moan, giving Neptune a pain filled grin. "I'm fine... little one..." She whispered while trying to look at Hoshi, who was trying her best to get up from the ground. "Help your mother... I'm fine..."  
Neptune nodded a little before getting up, and running over to Hoshi. "Are you fine?" Neptune whispered, as she kneeled down by Hoshi and helped her up from the ground, letting the woman lean against her shoulder.  
  
Hoshi was gasping for air while more blood was running out of her mouth. "I think... I broke my arm..." She whispered after a while of trying to catch her breath. "You came..." She whispered suddenly while she looked up at Neptune. "You're here..." She added while a tear ran down her cheek. "I knew you would... Neptune..."  
Neptune looked over the woman for some time before she nodded. "I couldn't let you get more hurt... mother..." She whispered back, quickly looking at Taiko who was strangely enough getting up from the ground with out any real problems, except that her clothes were ripped apart and her back was bleeding.  
"I'm glad you decided to use the wand..." Hoshi whispered after a while of silence, and gazing at Taiko.  
Neptune blinked and looked back at Hoshi. "You should get to a hospital." She whispered carefully. Hoshi nodded a little and was slowly helped up from the ground by both Neptune and Taiko.  
"I'll drive her to the hospital..." Taiko replied. "You'll come over later, alright?" She added, looking at Neptune with a gentle smile over her bleeding lips. "If you know how to change back... that is..."  
Neptune nodded a little. "I'll just have a look around... there could be more of those... things." She noted and looked at Hoshi. "You'll be alright, mother?" She whispered after a while of gazing at the pale face.  
"I'll be just fine..." Hoshi nodded, putting her hand onto Neptune's cheek while looking into the young woman's eyes. "Go... do your duty... Sailor Neptune."  
"I'll come by the hospital soon... I promise." Neptune nodded and suddenly she jumped into the air, landing onto the rooftop above from where she ran of light the wind.  
"Let's get your butt into the car, and to the hospital." Taiko whispered, while picking up Hoshi into her arms before stumbling of towards the street.  
  
Taiko was sitting beside Hoshi's hospital bed later that evening, gazing at the woman who had two broken ribs, a broken arm and a broken shoulder, but otherwise she was fine. Taiko's cuts had been cleaned up and bandaged, and she was now wearing a hospital shirt and her blue jeans, which had made it trough the sharp claws.  
"Whatever that thing was, Neptune took care of it." Taiko whispered while leaning her head into her hands. "She can take on more... I have a gut feeling about it." She added.  
Hoshi nodded a little. "She'll be fine... but I hate to see her leave after this night is over. I really do..." She whispered and tilted her head towards the window, seeing the darkening skies and the rain hitting the glass. "I wish I didn't need to say good bye..."  
Taiko gazed at the bruised up woman for some time before she sighed, looking out the same window Hoshi was looking. At the same time the door was opened and Michiru stepped in, wearing the same clothes she had before, but now wearing a jacket. Taiko and Hoshi looked her way as she slowly closed the door after herself. "Isn't it the little hero?" Taiko whispered with a soft smile over her face.  
Michiru slowly walked over to the bed and slowly sat down by Hoshi, who gently placed a bandaged hand onto her knee. "I'm sorry I didn't appear earlier." She whispered, keeping her eyes on her mother.  
"You did well dear..." Hoshi whispered and nodded a little. "I'm alive."  
"And we got our selves some kinky clothes!" Taiko cut in, trying to shove the tense air to the side as always. "You want us to have a press conference now, with Neptune?" She added with a slight grin over her face.  
Michiru smiled gently and gently placed her hand over Hoshi's. "This is good bye...?" She whispered, not minding in remarking Taiko's bad joke.  
Hoshi gazed at the girl, no young woman, sitting beside her and soon nodded with a sigh. "The evening isn't over yet, sweet heart." She noted with a gentle gaze over her face. "It's still your birthday... but there wont be any presents... not right now..."  
Michiru nodded. "I'm just glad you're alright." She replied, looking at Hoshi and then at Taiko, before she looked back at Hoshi.  
Taiko soon smiled for herself, not thinking on breaking any more jokes. "We found you an apartment anyway... That was the present we have been so mysterious about." She said, now getting Michiru's attention and Hoshi's gentle gaze. "We have been looking at it for sometime and now..." Taiko added, looking at Michiru with a pair of gently shining eyes. "It's yours now."  
"Really?" Michiru whispered before she looked at Hoshi, who just nodded as a reply.  
"You need somewhere to live, and have your things." Hoshi noted. "But if you find something else... you are free to do what you like with the apartment. See it as a getaway place."  
"I can't thank either of you enough..." Michiru whispered back, while getting tears in her eyes.  
Hoshi just smiled at her girl. "You have nothing to thank for... I'm glad I got to have you and see you grow up into the young woman you are now, Michiru."  
Michiru just gaze at the woman lying in the bed, taking in every word that was said. No more words were needed as the first tear ran down Michiru's cheek, before she lied down beside Hoshi on the bed, letting the woman hold her close while stroking her hair. Taiko just gazed at them, now letting her own tears fall not having the energy to keep them in anymore.  
"I love you mother..." Michiru whispered against Hoshi's shoulder after a long time of silence.  
Hoshi looked over the girl with tears shining in her eyes. "I love you too sweet heart..." She whispered with a gentle sigh, while she held the girl a bit tighter.  
  
Time passed by slowly, but at the same time the silence made it go faster someway. Michiru had fallen asleep in Hoshi's arms and Taiko had moved to the window, still keeping her eyes on the two. Slowly the door was opened and a young woman walked in, a young woman who had appeared several times before. It was Pluto, wearing the same uniform as always.  
"It's time..." Pluto whispered as she closed the door after herself.  
Taiko and Hoshi looked at the young woman and at the same time Michiru slowly opened her eyes. "Does she really have to go?" Taiko asked suddenly, jumping down from the windowsill.  
Pluto only nodded as an answer before she looked at Michiru.  
Michiru looked back at Pluto, but soon looked at Hoshi who was stroking some locks from Michiru's cheek behind her ear. The two just gazed at each other for sometime, before Hoshi nodded a little. Michiru slowly got up from the bed and looked back at Pluto. "I'm ready..." She whispered.  
Pluto nodded in response. "The journey will be tuff..."  
"I know." Michiru nodded. "But I wont give up, not when I only have begun." She added and looked at Taiko. "Tai-obasan."  
Taiko looked at Michiru with slightly widened eyes. "I hate goodbyes... and, and..." She started stuttering but turned silent when Michiru hugged her tightly, leaning her head against the woman's shoulder. Taiko looked over Michiru for a while, feeling that she had become a part of the young woman's life. "I'll miss you kitten." She whispered instead as she hugged Michiru back. "Be a good girl now."  
Michiru nodded a little only to let go of Taiko and look right at her. "And you take care of mother." She whispered with a gentle smile, while some tears shined up her eyes once.  
"I promise." Taiko nodded with a soft smile over her lips.  
Michiru slowly turned to look at Hoshi who was smiling towards her. "I'll come and visit someday..." She whispered as she walked over to the bed once more, carefully wrapping her arms around Hoshi, who hugged her back. "I really hate leaving..." She whispered suddenly, as she dared to hug Hoshi a bit tighter.  
"I hate this too darling..." Hoshi whispered back, kissing Michiru on the cheek. The two soon looked at each other for a while and just stared their goodbyes, before Michiru slowly walked over to Pluto.  
"Lets leave..." Pluto said in a low voice, but everyone in the room saw that she was touched. She slowly turned to face the door once more, only to open it and walk out.  
Michiru gazed one last time over the family she knew and held dear, before she ran out the door. It was over now and both Hoshi and Taiko knew, the first step into the hallway had made Michiru start crying, but they didn't do anything about it. The girl they had known since she was small would make it, and she would be strong and do her duty. And nothing would or could stop her.  
Taiko sighed deeply as the door slowly closed by its self and soon she looked at Hoshi, who was crying, but at the same time smiling, while gazing at the ceiling. "This was the way?" She whispered as she slowly sat down onto the bed, letting her gaze end up at the floor.  
"It was..." Hoshi replied and slowly placed her hand onto Taiko's hand, which was lying beside her.  
The two looked at each other with tears running down their faces, but no words were needed. 


End file.
